


狐火

by Anonymous



Category: dele (TV)
Genre: M/M, 祐圭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dele连多+小说的AU。一个不那么跳脱的祐太郎和稍微温和一点的圭司。





	1. 全文

老旧的大巴在盘山公路上颤颤巍巍吱喳呻吟。从名古屋到熊野，下了火车再转公交，加上中间吃饭和干等的时间，祐太郎因错过首班新干线导致的不快已被消磨殆尽。彼时盂兰盆节刚过，大巴里没有空调，乘客席唯二的风扇一台不转一台朝顶棚死命吹着，祐太郎也只好学后座的老太太拿矿泉水打湿了手帕顶在头上。  
调任通知来得突然。思前想后，祐太郎都觉得是一课新来的庆应搭档出卖了他。片山前辈费尽心机搜集的贪腐证据一夜之间变成诽谤，暗中协助隐藏资料的自己也被借故降级，并责令停职查看。好不容易捱过二课那群大叔的百般刁难，一纸调令又丢上办公桌，拆开一瞧，目的地的名字连听都没听说过。  
木津吕——祐太郎摸出口袋里皱巴巴的调任书，回想在雅虎及内网上查到的一切：四面环山，被河包围，风景绝美，住户稀少，游客鲜至，现任巡查是个即将退休的老大爷。  
各种意义上的提不起劲。  
“小哥，新调来的警官难道就是你吗？”  
车上乘客总共三名，向祐太郎搭话的是坐在老太太对过一位身穿素色和服的女性。这名女性少说也有五十五六，发型和妆容都很得体，从五官的轮廓能推断出她年轻时是个美人。  
“啊……姑且算是。”  
“从关东那边过来很辛苦吧？现在天气这么热，连游客都很少呢。”  
祐太郎总觉得她腔调带着一股熟悉的味道。  
“不好意思，请问您是？”  
“啊，奴家是静流庄的女将，清水百合子是也。”  
“那个游客都会去的温泉旅馆？”  
“正是。不过小哥是要去木津吕的吧？这车只到小川口，你得再到小川口的码头乘船才能去木津吕。这个点儿柳乐先生的顺风车已经搭不上了。”  
谢过静流庄老板娘，祐太郎跟着老太太在小川口下了车。继续往北步行到码头，一艘小型汽艇早已在那等着他，而蹲坐在船桩抽烟打发时间的，正是内网上显示的阿部康史巡查长。  
“阿部前辈？”  
“嗯？哦——真柴祐太郎君！”  
“非常抱歉，这么晚才来。”  
“没关系没关系，东西我给你拿船上来吧。”  
阿部本人比他简历上的照片还要老很多，提行李的胳膊摇摇晃晃，吓得祐太郎忙把箱包都给揽回来。嘱咐祐太郎坐好，阿部驱船开进这条狭长安静的溪谷。太阳就要下山，越过层层上升的绿林，两人左手边的天空还能感到一两丝橙黄色的燠热光线。发动机噪音很大，螺旋桨打起的水沫让坐在船尾的祐太郎久违地心旷神怡。  
“真柴君以前在城南署是一课的刑警吧？”  
“哎，是。”  
“这地方年轻人差不多走光了，剩下的都是些等死的老头子老太太，工作有时候和临终关怀差不多。我身体也快不行啦，能有个小伙子来真是帮了大忙。”  
“阿部前辈是这里的本地人吗？”  
“我老家是神户的。二十年前在大阪执行公务的时候失手让搭档送了命，差点干不成这一行。你还年轻，还有机会。”  
在水上绕过一个大的弯道和两个相对平缓的弯道，阿部把汽艇停在一片洁白空旷的浅滩。  
“我带你走近路。从这边，走这边上去。”  
穿过两排树林和几小片还不知道是谁家的田地，两人来到木津吕唯一的主干道上。太阳已经完全西沉，四周被流水围绕的陆岛很快凉爽下来，还能令人感到是仲夏的就只有地表往上隐隐散发的热气。祐太郎环视一圈，周围尽是门前带些菜园的低矮房屋，以及推倒待卖的大大小小宅基。两人所站的位置路西是块墓地，里面有两座明显是新添的石碑。  
“盂兰盆节之前草薙家的太太和鸠山先生过世了。两家人的孩子都在京都，空下来的房子想卖掉，可找不到买家啊。”  
面对墓碑，祐太郎双手合十行了个礼。  
继续南行到不远处的社区中心，阿部告诉祐太郎今天先暂时在这里过夜。  
“桌子上有茶和便当，今天你先好好休息，明天早上六点半我来接你。”  
目送阿部巡查长骑自行车以摇摇晃晃的身姿离开，祐太郎心中突然不是味道。  
社区中心的前身似乎是所学校。阿部让祐太郎睡下的地方应该是以前的传达室，透过宽阔的玻璃窗能望见东面L形的校舍和用作操场的大片空地。吃着印有“静流庄”字样的便当，祐太郎终于从桌前未剥落干净的废校通告上发现了学校的名字：入鹿小学木津吕分校。  
盥洗处是旧校舍体育馆的沐浴间。祐太郎拿着阿部交给的钥匙，根据窗边提示先在屋外拉上电闸，然后开门进去接水泵。  
就连热水也是阿部巡查长早已亲自准备好的。祐太郎不禁好奇起这位外貌跟自己截然相反的老警官二十年前在大阪究竟发生过什么。也许不单单是失手令搭档殉职，也许和自己一样，都是被权力极度膨胀碾压而过的牺牲品。总之，从明天起不能再让一名老者为自己做这种事了。祐太郎这么想着，端起兑好的一盆温水从头顶浇到脚跟。

次日五点刚过，祐太郎就被前来敲窗的两只麻雀弄醒。一夜无梦，同样久违的高质量睡眠令他心情大好，旋即抓起昨晚便当盒剩余的米粒丢了出去。流水冲刷过的空气混杂着木叶和泥土的清香钻进小屋，祐太郎这才从窗外湿润的地面发现昨晚下了场雨。开门走出房间，远处山涧聚起来的大团水汽像是云的残片自山顶泻下，在层叠的碧绿之间缓慢又缥缈地流淌。  
祐太郎终于明白了某背包客网站用户“银色鼹鼠”所说的人间绝景是什么意思。  
将一切收拾妥当，换上制服，祐太郎在原校操场的空地上做着广播体操等待阿部巡查长的到来。  
“喔！真早呀真柴君！”  
“早上好，前辈！”  
“今天这身行头可比昨天精神多啦。”  
想起昨天没定型的鸟窝头和那件花里胡哨的明黄色衬衫，祐太郎咧嘴笑了。  
“昨天真是麻烦您了。今天是我在这里正式上班的第一天，要从什么事开始做呢？”  
“哦。你先跟我去驻在所，已经给你收拾好了一间房。吃完早饭去每家走访混个脸熟，下午带你出去采购，顺便介绍给能打折的老板认识。对了，你有驾照吧？”  
木津吕警察官驻在所占据了主干道上最靠北的一块地，是一栋带阁楼和车位的双层小屋，就位置上来说任何往来车辆都必然经过这里。阿部推开玻璃拉门，告诉祐太郎他的房间在二楼南侧。  
“你卧室对面是资料室，我习惯睡一楼。阁楼放杂物的，随便用。”  
一楼是办公区和盥洗室，拐角隐蔽处还有一小片料理台。北墙的气窗下面横着一张打了好几块补丁的三人沙发，看来那就是阿部常年睡觉的地方了。  
“阿部前辈一直都是自己一个人住在这儿吗？”  
“嗯。老婆在调到这之前跟人跑了，就一个不争气的儿子现在到处打零工鬼混，也好几年不联系了。”  
果然如此。祐太郎心口又涌上那股不是味道的情绪。  
“前辈，从明天开始三餐我来负责吧。别看我长得不靠谱，做饭还是挺能拿出手的。”  
“……是吗？还真是人不可貌相啊！快先来吃早饭吧！”  
也许是自我意识过剩，早饭后，祐太郎总觉得阿部看起来比原先高兴了些。  
七点十五分，两人一前一后推出两辆带前灯和后筐的自行车开始走访。沿主干道一家家往南，果然如阿部所说，留在木津吕的都是些行将就木的老头老太太，最年轻的也和静流庄老板娘差不多年纪，好几个还有非常明显的阿尔茨海默症，刚给介绍过临走时又不记得了。其中一位叫阿嘉的婆婆以为祐太郎就是她阪神大地震时死去的儿子，抓着他嚎啕大哭怎么都不愿松手，最后还是哭累了祐太郎才得以脱身。  
“看样子这位太太不久也得送去养老院了呀。”  
阿部说着用手巾抹了把脸上的汗。结束阿嘉婆婆家走访的两人看起来多少都有些狼狈。此时已接近正午，毒辣的阳光普照大地，祐太郎回想起昨天独自等公车被晒到目眩的同时不禁怀疑，清晨的那股凉爽劲是不是自己醒太早的幻觉。掰开瓶盖补充几口水分，他认识到这份新工作比自己想象的要难。  
“前辈，还有几家？十二点之前能走访完吗？”  
“就一家了。特地给你留在最后的，你应该能和他谈得来。”  
阿部巡查长说的是主干道末端的一栋单层房屋。这栋房子和木津吕的其他民居不太一样，没把玄关建在主干道边沿，而是辟了一条用方砖铺成的小路，斜着通到当做院墙的篱笆外面。小路穿过篱笆门继续向前，中途膨胀了一点尺寸，最后和高出地面两个台阶的门廊交汇。房屋主人似乎从不打理周围生长过界的树木，铺着红瓦的屋顶一半都被枝叶淹没，使得本来就发暗的墙壁更看不出实际宽度。祐太郎朝圆柱上已经有点掉漆的名牌看去，上面刻着“坂上”两字。  
“圭司，开门啊，是我。”  
一串比普通脚步沉重拖沓得多的点地声逐渐朝两人靠近，随后嵌着毛玻璃的门板被“啪嗒”推到一边。拄双拐的冷脸中分头男青年穿着灰浴衣，腰带绑得板正，他先是淡淡看了阿部一眼，又认真打量了一番明显被惊到的祐太郎，再把目光挪回阿部脸上，问：“老头，这就是你带来的新米？”  
“……那个，其实我已经干这行好几年了。”  
“是吗。不感兴趣。”  
祐太郎被对方凉薄的态度噎到说不出话。  
“喂！圭司，对新来的人别这么没礼貌！他和你年龄相仿，这样你以后也能有个伴。真柴君，来自我介绍一下。”  
“哦。我叫真柴祐太郎，初次见面，请多关照。”  
“圭司。坂上圭司。”  
青年垂下眼睛想了想，偏过头来盯住祐太郎努力堆笑的脸。  
“圭。你要是愿意，叫我‘圭’也行。”  
跟在阿部身后进了屋，祐太郎发现坂上家果然很宽。门廊朝东，玄关的过道比一般家庭要窄，过道右边是厨房和盥洗室，但往里走几步之后左转就连着一间非常大的和室。和室除去南墙上有两扇位置较高的窗户，剩余的三面墙都差不多钉满了尺寸不一的架子和壁柜。这些架子上有的密密麻麻塞着书，有的整齐地码着资料夹和唱片，有的摆着乱七八糟应该是陶制品的东西，只有很小的一部分能看出放了生活用具。阿部径自走到房间中央已经摆好饭食的长桌边席地坐下，祐太郎边呆站着边张大嘴，看圭司以熟练的动作拄双拐踩着木箱去拿壁柜里的东西。  
“真柴君，还愣着干什么？”  
“啊……啊，抱歉。”  
祐太郎上前接下圭司取出的瓷碗。透过浴衣薄薄的布料，他看出圭司上半身结实得很，好像一发力就能爆出青筋。  
“这个以后就是你的碗了。”  
“哎？”  
“……你不是和老头一起来蹭饭的吗？”  
“不、前辈，这是怎么回事？”  
“呀……”阿部有点不好意思地挠挠下巴，“我做家务不在行，从调到这里就经常来他家蹭饭，一蹭就是十好几年。”  
“十七年零八个月。”圭司板着脸补充道。  
“今天早上的便当也是圭司做的。对了圭司，真柴君说他很擅长做饭，你们以后可以交流一下经验。”  
祐太郎想起那顿不算难吃却也说不上好吃的早饭，突然对面前的免费午餐失去了兴趣，可也只好顺势接受。  
“快吃吧，趁热吃。你们两个小伙子多吃点。”  
“……哦。那我就不客气了。”  
对心存芥蒂的祐太郎来说，整个沉默的午饭就房间还算凉快。味噌汤太咸、米饭煮得过烂、鱼和茄子干巴巴、腌萝卜根本没味道……制止阿部还要给自己添饭的手，祐太郎主动承担下收拾餐具的任务溜去厨房洗碗。  
“午饭还行吗？”  
圭司冷不丁的声音让祐太郎差点摔了碟子。  
“哦。还不错。”  
“别撒谎。看你一脸很难吃的样子。”  
被说得转回身，祐太郎重新开始审视这名叫坂上圭司的冷脸青年。凭借在一线摸爬滚打七八年的经验，坂上圭司莫名给他一种问题少年的颓废印象，但对方无时无刻放松的体态和干净的眼神又好像在表达，“我并没对当下的生活不满”。另外他还不甘心地承认，坂上圭司是他见过所有男性中相貌最漂亮的一个。  
而圭司就这么拄着双拐靠在门边静静看着他，目光不戏谑也不闪躲，只是看着他。祐太郎心口突然有什么响亮地鼓动了一下。  
“碗、碗洗好了，给你放哪儿？”  
“灶台上就行。”

柳乐伸也是纪和町社区福利院的医生，每周一三五都从小川口东边的板屋驱车前来为木津吕的高龄老人做身体检查，逗留在木津吕的时间是早晨七点半到午后一点半。阿部巡查长原本有一辆掉漆的停产蓝鸟，只是在祐太郎报到前烧坏了引擎，不得已拖到板屋去修，所以才有了令祐太郎心旷神怡的水上游行。  
两点十分，三人在约定好的驻在所门口碰面。为方便购物，阿部和祐太郎暂时换下了制服。  
“哇——医生，车很不错嘛！”  
柳乐的车是辆白色SUV，车型不太新保养得却很漂亮。祐太郎便像小孩发现新玩具一般围着车屁股转来转去。  
“你有驾照对吧？那今天你来开吧。”  
“谢谢你医生！我会安全把你们带到的！”  
去板屋车程大致半小时。当祐太郎完全醉心于山路驾驶的愉悦，阿部和柳乐在后座正有一搭没一搭地聊着天。内容从阿嘉婆婆日渐加重的痴呆过渡到今年异常酷热的天气，又突然切换成日本水涨船高的消费税和医生家孙女在校文化祭上备受好评的炒面摊。之后柳乐把话题转到了坂上家。  
“去年好像也是这个时候吧，我问圭司要不要到我那里工作试试，毕竟在村子里也接触不到同龄人。他今年好像有三十二三岁了吧？”  
“三十二岁了。小舞失踪也有十年了。我也问过他为什么不出村，他老是说舍不得父母留下的家业。”  
“那个汤之口的温泉？他一年也不去几次吧，毕竟腿脚不方便。以前可都是他姐姐在打理啊。”  
新话题成功地引起了祐太郎的注意。  
“圭……坂上圭司先生还有个姐姐吗？”  
“有啊，不过十年前失踪了。阿部没跟你说吗？”  
“被工作耽搁了。不好意思。”  
两人大致给祐太郎梳理了一下事件的经过。坂上原本是个世代经营温泉旅馆的家族，圭司的父亲真一没有兄弟姐妹，孩子年幼时他因积劳成疾早早过世，留下妻子静江独自操持家业。可惜好景不长，圭司和舞还没成年静江也因病去世，比圭司年长五岁的姐姐遂放弃学业继承母亲衣钵，倒也把旅馆打理得有模有样。十年前夏末一个风雨交加的夜晚，圭司拖着条断腿和满身泥浆爬到警局说在山道遭熊袭击，自己勉强逃走，同去的舞则下落不明。之后三重县联手奈良县动用所有警力前后搜山大半个月，却连舞的一块衣服碎片都没能找到。  
“公认的猜测是滑到山涧被水冲走了，反正回来的希望不大。”  
“都十年了，要回来早回来了，难不成还会失忆？她能舍得这个唯一的弟弟？”  
“坂上先生的腿就是那个时候……”  
“嗯。一边膝盖完全碎了，另一边神经永久性损伤。总之修复的代价和风险都太大。当年圭司的主治医生是我的大学同学，圭司自己放弃了手术。”  
“那他这十年都一直闷在家？经济来源呢？”  
“温泉旅馆还在经营，圭司名义上是老板，收入多少还是有一点。另外他也卖一些自己烧的陶器。只是他不愿意出村我们也没办法。”  
柳乐让祐太郎把SUV停到社区医院附近的停车场。谢绝了柳乐喝茶的邀请，阿部开始带祐太郎一家家光顾常去的店铺和休闲场所，混脸熟不说，还把积分卡都刷了个遍。最后两人去车行取修好的蓝鸟，祐太郎突然想起什么似的叫阿部一会儿到百货商场附近等他。  
没手机的阿部足足在驾驶座等了四十分钟。终于见祐太郎从斑马线对面现身，准备发火的他在看清祐太郎手里推着的东西时瞬间将情绪咽了下去。  
那是一把看起来很结实的轮椅。

祐太郎再次来到坂上家，圭司正在和室里外放着一张唱片。南墙的一扇窗户半掩着，浑厚的女中音就从窗缝款款流出，温柔又婉转。  
“……让我陶醉在你的爱里，我渴望那温柔的情意，让我陶醉在你的爱里……”[1]  
祐太郎依稀记得在哪听过这支曲子，印象中却不是日语。估摸着圭司听不见叫门，祐太郎小心翼翼避开篱笆里种的东西去敲那扇半掩的窗。  
“圭，是我，祐太郎。”  
歌声戛然而止。祐太郎顺手拉开窗户，见圭司面朝他靠在东墙的一个架子上坐着，戴着无框眼镜，浴衣腰带还是那么板正，腿间有一本横沟正史的书。  
“是金田一耕助系列吗？我也喜欢看！”  
“你怎么来了？”  
“有东西给你。”  
“……门没锁。”  
两人同时出现在玄关狭窄的过道上。见被祐太郎拿来充当临时手推车的轮椅，圭司很明显愣了一下。祐太郎却跟没注意到对方表情似的，只管把塑料袋里采购来的调味料和冷冻肉往厨房收拾。  
“阿部前辈说，以后的三餐都是三人份的了，让我多买点。驻在所那边冰箱太小，做饭也不方便，所以就让我拿过来啦。”  
“不、为什么有轮椅？”  
祐太郎收拾完冷冻肉面向圭司，此刻两人的站位和先前微妙地重合了。  
“我听阿部前辈和柳乐医生说了，你姐姐舞的事。”  
“……”  
“能跟我说说她吗？”  
盯着圭司瞬间复杂起来的神色，祐太郎沉下心默默等待。过了半分多，说不清那是郁结还是愧疚的情感从圭司脸上消失，眉眼恢复到他平日淡泊的克制。  
“唱片。”  
圭司开口。  
“唱片？”  
“刚才的唱片，是舞大学第一年从东京寄给我的礼物。是她同社团非常要好的一个朋友的声音。如果不是因为母亲去世，她能成为一名很出色的律师。”  
“也就是说，如果你姐姐顺利毕业，我也是有机会和她打交道的喽？”  
“大概吧。”  
“你姐姐和你长得像吗？”  
“不太像。怎么？”  
“哦。我是想如果她和你很像的话肯定是个美人。啊、当然你长得也很好看……”  
圭司用大白天在路边撞见变态的眼神瞪了祐太郎，然后扑闪着长睫毛红了耳朵。  
“你这么不习惯被夸吗？”  
“只是不习惯被你这样的榆木脑袋夸。”圭司有点恼火地别开视线，“擅自跑到别人家里来问这问那，你呢？”  
“我吗？”祐太郎心情突然变得很好，“你也想了解我吗？”  
将对方的无言当作默许，祐太郎简要介绍了自己多年前妹妹因病去世导致父母离异且已各自重组家庭的现状，以及自己被“流放”到木津吕的前因后果。  
“所以，你对舞姐的心情我也不是不能理解。只是，有很多事不是凭一己之力就能改变的。你偶尔也出门发掘几个同伴可好？”  
“这就是你弄轮椅来的理由？”  
“算是吧。”祐太郎笑笑，“我想和你一起出门。不过最近好像有点热。”  
沉默在两人之间蔓延，不过并没持续太久。  
“你，你来帮我一下。”  
“嗯？”  
“我还没用惯轮椅。”  
让圭司坐上轮椅着实小费了一番功夫。他神经损伤的左腿毫无知觉，比起膝盖愈合后能勉强站立的右腿肌肉已经萎缩大半，而十年来支撑几乎全部体重的右腿弯折起来又相当困难。最后，祐太郎不得不翻出坂上家落灰的工具箱把放右脚的踏板往前调出十来厘米。  
“OK！先在屋子里转转看！对了，这个轮椅是带双刹的，我看看性能怎么样。”  
祐太郎在圭司身前蹲下，专心致志研究刹车把上的螺丝。  
“这个……贵吗？”  
“没花钱哦。是社区医院的医生白送给我的，一报出你的名字，他们就直接给我了。”  
“……你就这么想和我一起出去吗？”  
“想啊。”祐太郎抬头直视近在咫尺的圭司，“我想开车带你去看烟火大会。”  
“那是小孩子才去的吧。”  
“别这么冷淡嘛。你难道不是小孩子吗？三十多岁但是还很孩子气的坂上圭司先生？”  
结束调整螺丝的祐太郎直起身，毫不意外地发现圭司耳朵又红了。不过这次，对方没选择避开他的注视，那微微翘起的眼角像是在笑。

[1]出自法语歌剧《参孙与达丽拉》的咏叹调《我心花怒放》。参考的翻译版本见下。

《我心花怒放》  
——《桑松与达莉拉》选曲，达莉拉的咏叹调

曲：圣·桑[法]  
译：张洪模

我心花怒放，  
像那盛开的鲜花  
等那曙光前来接吻！  
我只有再听到  
你那温柔的情话，  
我的眼泪才不倾流！  
啊，  
你再告诉我，  
你将永远爱我！  
你再像从前那样来我面前发誓，  
你将永远爱我！  
啊，  
让我陶醉在你的爱里！  
我渴望你那温柔的情意，  
让我陶醉在爱里！  
啊，  
我渴望你那温柔的情意！

身为青山学院大学法学部肄业的舞的弟弟，圭司以惊人的速度掌握了轮椅的使用要领，当晚就能自如地在走廊以顺时针方向转圈，只有坐上去和滑下来的动作暂时需要祐太郎帮忙扶住。  
七点过半，安顿好圭司，祐太郎带着两人一起边吃边做的便当准备回驻在所。  
“我回去找几个板子，明天抽空来门口钉个斜坡。”  
“你晚上不留下吗？”  
刚拎起来的鞋就这么摔到了地上。祐太郎扭头看向身后拄回双拐一脸无辜的圭司。  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“驻在所没有浴缸，我想你要不要在我家泡个澡。”  
完全没觉察到说的话有任何不妥，或者他根本就是故意的。祐太郎这么想着，重新捡起鞋穿上。  
“还是不了。好吃的东西要留到最后，这是从小奶奶教我的。而且，我希望能尽量和你相处得久一点。”  
走出篱笆门，祐太郎总觉得圭司有从厨房的窗户偷窥他的背影。

“前辈我回来了。呜哇——”  
驻在所一楼空调低得祐太郎小跑着去行李箱扒拉出制服外套披上肩。交给在办公桌边独酌着看棒球赛回播的阿部便当，祐太郎顺便瞟了眼空调遥控器。  
“十六度？？前辈，你不冷吗？这边晚上的气温不用开空调啊。”  
“秋天的气温才舒服嘛。洗完澡凉快凉快好睡觉。哦！今天便当的配菜卖相不错，你做的吧？”  
“嗯。在超市买的梅干切碎了和雪豆泥拌在一起做成的小菜，天太热补充点盐分。豆腐皮卷西芹是我想吃的，炸鸡块是圭非要做的。”  
“……好吃。比圭司做的好多了。”  
扣紧制服外套所有扣子坐到阿部旁边，祐太郎问出纠结了他一下午和半个晚上的问题。  
“前辈，您是怎么忍的，吃了这么多年坂上家难吃的饭？”  
“这个嘛，”阿部吃着顺便给祐太郎也开了罐啤酒，“刚开始没这么难吃，那时候都是舞做的，舞不在了之后，圭司现学的。以前他比我还不会做家务，第一次弄出来的鸡蛋烧黑得不能吃。现在已经进步很多了。”  
“不过十年……这进步有点慢。”祐太郎皱起眉头小声咕哝。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“哦，没什么，没什么。话说回来前辈，二十年前那会儿村里没有和圭年龄差不多大的孩子吗？”  
“有啊。田中家的小武和小步，笹野家的浩司，山形家的彩华和寺岛家的太一，都和圭司是同级。他们那一届学生就已经很少了。”  
“那运动会和文化祭怎么办？”  
“大伙儿一起帮忙啊。说是孩子的活动，其实有一半参加的都是大人。反正岛上的娱乐也少，就当一起乐呵了。”  
“这样啊。上午走访的时候就感觉到了，这里大家关系都挺近的。”  
“生活环境封闭起来就是这样。我刚来的时候也不习惯，每天见面不管几点都得好好互相打招呼，邻居家太太早上带孩子出门拔了颗牙傍晚全村都知道了，谁谁家的老爷子老太太快不行了，谁谁的丈夫在外面偷腥被老婆锁着不许进门……可时间长了呀就觉得这样也挺好，只要有人干点坏事第二天一准能找出来是谁。”  
“这么想的话，也确实不坏。”  
觉得再坐下去一准要感冒，祐太郎带上没喝完的啤酒说要回房间。  
“前辈，明早的报纸我来送，您还是休息两天吧。从我来您还没歇过。”  
“你小子！我已经老成那样了吗？”  
“嘿嘿。”  
“送报纸的话七点之前回来。”  
“好。对了前辈，我想找几块木板，给圭家门廊的台阶钉成斜坡。”  
“我知道了。阁楼好像有几块不用的板材，明天给你找找。”  
“谢谢前辈。”  
“不，该我感谢你。”阿部直直看进祐太郎上挑的眼睛，“谢谢你能和圭司做朋友。”  
祐太郎想解释些什么，张张嘴意识到时机未到，便留下个暧昧的笑容上了二楼。  
资料室对面小小的房间只有四叠半，屋里除了铁制单人折叠床就是一张没抽屉的塑料书桌，连张像样的椅子都没有。应该是挂衣服的地方则是从天花板垂下来的一根约两米长的钢管，两头被电线一样的东西吊着，高度刚好和祐太郎眉心齐平。朝东唯一一扇窗户的窗帘布怎么研究都像是从旧床单上裁下来的。木地板很干净，荞麦枕有晒过的味道，看得出阿部很仔细地打扫过这里。  
接通笔电电源，祐太郎半个月来第一次打开除手机通讯录之外的社交程序。片山前辈六月初发来的图片邮件还躺在收件箱最下面一行。勾上删除，回复几封来信，祐太郎关掉邮箱，开始搜索八月下旬还有哪些地方能看烟火大会。  
可供选择的地方不多。最想去的京都和大阪都刚结束，其余不是驾车来回超过十二小时就是规模不符合祐太郎心中的约会标准。  
“要是盂兰盆节之前来就好了。”  
话一出口他就意识到其荒唐——明明先前如此抗拒调任、恨不得立马转行远走高飞，这个美到只剩风景的荒山野岭对不是背包客的普通青年来说毫无魅力。名为爱情的魔药还真是伟大。  
“山神大人哟，至少让药效持续到明年春天……”  
到那时候，会有天降馅饼的事发生也说不准。

缥缈如云烟的人间绝景祐太郎只见识了不过一周，陆岛木津吕又进入换季之前最后的雨期。每天清晨雨水如约而至，细细密密地落到傍晚才收尾，这无疑使送报纸变成了一项苦差。但好在居民区面积不大，对学生时代就习惯打零工的运动系男子真柴祐太郎来说只相当于早饭前的热身。  
这段时间驻在所的两人已然把坂上家当成了新据点，一日三餐几乎顿顿都贴在长桌旁解决不说，闲下来的时候阿部就窝在和室拐角看报纸，而祐太郎一有空就凑到经常钻进西边隔间制陶的圭司跟前像条大狗蹭来转去，弄得圭司捏了半个月的佛像毫无进展，只能时不时往祐太郎脸上糊泥以泄愤。  
“前辈，明天我想借你的车用一下。”  
雨过天晴的第一个周五，祐太郎对到厨房前来观望早饭进度的阿部如是说。  
“是要去哪吗？”  
“嗯。和圭一起。”  
“哦。”阿部若有所思地朝窗外院子里玩轮椅的圭司看了一眼，“你们俩玩得别太过火，记得给车加油。”  
“会的。谢谢前辈。”  
鸡蛋在平底锅内被祐太郎来回均匀铺开的当儿，圭司终于掌握了让轮椅翘起来的方法。  
“圭，周六下午和晚上你有什么安排吗？”  
早饭时，祐太郎对夹起鸡蛋烧仔细端详的圭司如是问。  
“没。”  
“那……能和我去个地方吗？”  
“哪里？”  
“和歌山。”祐太郎从屁股口袋里掏出两张有点变形了的门票，“‘Starlight Illusion’烟火秀。”  
“你什么时候买的？”圭司一把夺过门票，“游艇城……就两张？老头不去吗？”  
“啊，我和梅宫先生约好了去钓鱼。你们两个年轻人玩吧。嗯。”  
“老头，真的吗？”  
见阿部埋头喝汤而且不打算延伸话题的样子，圭司脸颊后知后觉烧了起来。他无措地使眼神向祐太郎诘问，对方竟憋着笑用口型逐字回话——已，经，暴，露，完，了。  
“就你话多！”  
圭司臊得连门票一掌拍上榻榻米。祐太郎觉得那表情可爱极了。  
隔天一早，阿部竟真拎上渔具出了门，留祐太郎独自在驻在所看守。正午阿部回来交接，祐太郎也刚好用笔电敲完最后一行工作报告。两人匆匆啃掉几块三明治，祐太郎确认没落下什么之后跟阿部讨了钥匙开车停到圭司家门口。  
“圭，今天路上可能堵车，我们得早点去，来回六个小时呢……你关门干嘛？”  
习惯了畅通无阻的祐太郎第一次遇见和室严丝合缝的情况，一时不知道该不该就这么推门进去。  
“你等等……角带被我打成死结了。”  
“好不容易出去一趟就别穿这么麻烦的衣服啦。要搭把手吗？”  
“好像要。你进来的时候把门带上。”  
一推开门，祐太郎就被眼前的画面给逗笑了。一身墨绿浴衣的圭司像只巨型蚂蚱趴着横在榻榻米上，别到后背的双手正努力地和三指宽的死结较劲。要是再往头顶装上两根触角，兴许能直接去涩谷掺合下个月的万圣节。  
“怪不得叫我把门带上，你这个样子呀……我能拍张照片吗？”  
“不许拍！”  
“好好好，不拍不拍。来，你扶着我。”  
比想象的要重，不过他还是顺利地把这只成年蚂蚱横抱了起来。贴着南墙小心翼翼放下，让对方以一个方便承重的姿势环住自己肩膀站着，祐太郎开始伸手去解圭司后腰的死结。  
“话说回来，你一直穿和服是因为不想让人看见腿一边粗一边细吗？”  
“也不全是。穿裤子的话拄拐杖的时候左腿会乱甩。”  
“那我帮你绑紧一点了哦。”  
重新裹紧浴衣下摆，祐太郎一手按住前襟，一手顺着圭司腰线摸到骨盆的位置。  
“绑带系在这里比较好吧？”  
“……嗯。”  
“以前铃小的时候我也帮她穿过和服，七五三的时候。你猜她第一次去神社许了什么愿？她说‘想永远和哥哥在一起，长大了要做哥哥的新娘’，把我给乐的哟……你要是见过铃也会喜欢上她的。没有比她更适合向日葵的女孩子了。好了。看，我腰封打得不赖吧？”  
祐太郎上身后倾想拉开一点距离，却发现肩膀被圭司死死按着动弹不得。再朝比自己矮了半截脑袋的视线看去，祐太郎顿时放弃了拉开距离的想法。  
“圭……”  
圭司抬起下巴，轻轻吻上祐太郎的嘴。

两人衣衫不整地在榻榻米上缠作一团。昨天刚熨过的条纹衬衫皱巴巴地和皮带一起被丢到窗户下面，几步之内还有方才历经死结到贝口的浴衣腰封。等祐太郎混乱的大脑渐渐恢复运转，圭司那条有知觉的裸腿正顶得他胯间难受。他从圭司泛红的耳根抬起头，伸手抚过对方下腹，握住那和自己一样正涨得难受的东西，于是那条裸腿使劲蹭了他一下。  
“哇……真过分。”  
祐太郎说着俯身欺上其实刚离开没多久的嘴巴，婴儿一般吮吸圭司温热湿滑的舌头。十指在他后背顺着尾椎来回滑动，他自觉招架不住，便坏心眼儿地掐住对方的软肋。呜咽从圭司鼻息间漏出来，祐太郎忍不住笑了。  
“你还好吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
四目相对，祐太郎恋恋不舍地又衔着圭司的唇亲了一会儿，问：“要继续吗？你要在上面吗？”  
“你觉得我的腿还允许我在上面吗？”  
“努力一下还是可以的吧？”  
“别为难我了，”圭司抬手揉了揉祐太郎乱糟糟的头发，“你不是一直想这么做吗？”  
颔首以表赞许，祐太郎开始努力翻找圭司尘封的柜子。就算有些莽撞也管不了这么多了。他回想调任之前各项指标无异常的体检报告，盘算着两人该怎么把可能造成的伤害降低到最轻。  
“放轻松。你以前被做过吗？”  
“大学的时候有过几次。这十年来差不多禁欲了。”  
一根，两根，三根。指肚隔着润湿的薄膜轻柔地扩张肠壁，祐太郎动作很小心，可久违的异物感还是让圭司难以忍受。  
“疼吗？”  
“还、还行。啊！那里……”  
“这里？”  
“……嗯。”  
祐太郎持续按压刚找到的这块腺体，看绯色一点点从圭司眼眶蔓延到鼻尖，看对方喉结和着呜咽的节奏滚动起伏。他空闲的手抓来圭司立得直挺的分身上下摆弄，圭司半阖着眼堵住嘴不让羞耻的声音漏出来。  
“圭，这样舒服吗？”  
泛着水光的眼睛望向他，圭司以微小的幅度点了点头。祐太郎倾身去吻爱人红透的脸。  
“我要进去了。”  
抽出手指，祐太郎用自己膨胀的性器紧紧填满空隙，扶稳圭司的腰不断深入加速。  
“啊——啊，啊……不，不要……”  
配合爱人言行不一的肢体动作，祐太郎展开双臂和圭司十指相扣。  
“圭，圭，看着我，看着我。”  
哭喊高潮的圭司根本无法集中精神看向他。果然还是太莽撞了。蹭掉那些被自己猛烈撞击逼出来的涕泪和口水，祐太郎将鼻子深深埋进爱人发间贪婪地嗅着。

对整个青春都生活在昭和后半期的阿部康史来说，那个年代的少女偶像狂潮多少都在同世代男性之间留下了一些印记，这点就表现在他还用卡带放车载音乐的停产蓝鸟上——十来盒卡带中至少有三分之一是山口百惠和药师丸博子的歌。  
“昭和时代的女偶像，你比较喜欢哪一个？”副驾驶上的圭司问祐太郎。  
“中森明菜吧。你呢？”  
“浅香唯吧。”  
“诶。真意外。我还以为你会喜欢工藤静香那种腿又长五官又有味道的类型。总觉得看起来很会撒娇的女孩子你不愿意花精力对付。”  
圭司悄悄瞥了眼祐太郎，把Pink Lady噼里啪啦的热单换成一张全是外文歌曲的卡带。卡带第一首是《卡萨布兰卡》，第二首是法语版的《玫瑰人生》，第三首是电影《诺丁山》的插曲《她》，看来这张相对还比较新。  
“东京现在怎么样？”  
“唔……就我看到的，外国人是越来越多了。有些地方去了反而觉得自己才是外国人，也不是什么坏事啦。你大学不是在大阪念的吗？”  
“嗯。当时舞还在很努力地经营家业，我想尽量离她近一点。”  
“对了，我还没看过舞姐的照片呢。”  
“想看吗？给。”  
圭司掏出钱包里和舞的合照，递到祐太郎眼前。  
“哇。这不就是工藤静香那一挂的吗？”  
还未褪去青涩感的圭司身旁站着一位穿方格连衣裙的长发女郎，加上时髦的高跟鞋头顶几乎和圭司齐平，下巴尖尖的小脸上有一张与之不太相称的阔嘴。  
“看好了吗？专心开车。”  
“真的和你不太像哎。”  
“她更像我妈。”  
“圭的妈妈是个什么样的人？”  
“……理想主义者吧。虽然我很感谢她把一切都往好处想的教育方式，如果当年她能多为自己打算一点的话，也许就不会这么早离开我们了。”  
为避开可能中途出现拥堵的滨海高速公路，祐太郎顺着两边尽是山丘的国道424号线匀速北行。一路畅通到有田川，眼看路途已过大半，两人停下给快要饿死的蓝鸟加油，此时祐太郎却雷劈了一般大叫不好。  
“完了。圭，我忘了一件事。”  
“怎么？”  
“现在是下午六点四十五没错吧？”  
“对。”  
“烟火秀是七点半准时开始对吧？”  
“票上是这么写的。”  
“我还说‘来不及去游乐场玩只看个烟火秀也不亏’对吧？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我，我的意思是……我忘了还有交通管制这回事了。”  
“交通管制？”  
“嗯，”祐太郎懊恼地挠着头，“从烟火秀开始前十五分钟人工岛就不给继续进车了。就是说，我们现在即使开到游艇城车也进不去，除非在外面找地方停好车自己走进去。”  
“那也可以啊。不是带轮椅了吗？”  
“不……不是这回事，”祐太郎挠完头开始捏手指，“我不想和你错过开场。本来是打算下午先去游乐场逛逛的，毕竟你都在家闷了十年……”  
“你的意思是说，”圭司把一只胳膊搭到祐太郎肩膀上，“如果今天中午我没突然发情的话，就不会迟到了？”  
“没有没有，我没那个意思。”祐太郎以肉眼可见的速度红了脸，“再说了……我也有责任。嗯。”  
两人之间的距离就这么又变得触手可及。相视一笑，两张嘴又碰到一起缠绵地接触了一小会儿。  
“我想到了一个不错过开场的办法，要试试吗？”  
听完祐太郎解释，圭司直问“这难道不违法吗”、“你不是警察吗”，祐太郎却回答“不试试怎么知道”、“不行的话会好好道歉的”。想自己的身体状况也奈何不了他，圭司便决定暂时观望，一有变数必须督促跟着下跪道歉。  
这个被祐太郎盯上的倒霉催的地方是家业已破产的小型船舶中心，位于冷水北岸，和对面隔海相望的游艇城直线距离不超过两公里。船舶中心有一条长长的、带防波提的小型码头，如若站上码头，和对面游艇城之间的距离能缩短到一点五公里左右。海面上没有高层建筑，从这个位置看打到半空中的烟火已经足够了。  
七点十分，两人来到船舶中心隔壁还在经营的渔业公司。向当晚唯一值班的大叔说明来意，做好被骂成筛子准备的两人没想到对方竟然答应了开船送他们去码头看烟火的请求。  
“反正闲着也是闲着，隔壁老板都卷钱跑了用一下应该也没啥。俺都带着孩子去看过两次了，还是不要钱的爽哇。”大叔说。  
约定好一小时之后来接他们，大叔驾船回岸。  
“还有三分钟。给。”  
点亮大叔借给的提灯，祐太郎从背包里拿出件薄外套给圭司罩上，顺便往圭司头上套了个带橡皮圈的东西。  
“什么玩意儿？”  
“觉得挺适合你就买了。”  
硬硬薄薄的触感有点熟悉。圭司把这遮眼的东西拿下来，原来是个盂兰盆节孩子们都会买的狐狸面具。再往身边一瞧，祐太郎脑后赫然挂着一张假面骑士的塑料脸。  
“我说你……”  
“嘘！别说话，要开始了。三，二，一！”  
一股金线自水面直冲夜空，刹那破出万缕细丝，纤长地拉作点点星火，拼成一朵直径很大的波斯菊。星火凑成的花瓣璀璨了数秒，便一齐化作微小的碎屑，沉沉暗去消逝无踪。三簇红绿相间的蒲公英随后旋转着飞进夜晚，和着四三拍的节奏，一前两后地在黑暗中飘舞流连。  
“圭！”祐太郎兴奋地朝圭司晃着又不知道是什么时候买来的拍掌小手，“我要许愿啦！”  
“……你不想错过开场难道就是为了这个？”  
不理会圭司的疑问，祐太郎朝西北方向声音略带延迟的烟火举起双臂全力呐喊，像是发泄又像某种不三不四的反省。  
“第一！降薪降职不降生活水平！第二！阿部前辈退休之后生活幸福！第三！圭以后经常和我出门！第四！”  
迎风喊话总归呛人，祐太郎咳嗽两下转回身，缓缓蹲到坐在轮椅上的圭司面前，牵起圭司随意搭放在膝盖的手，抬头看进圭司覆着阴影的眼睛。  
“……第四。被你打乱了计划虽然有点不甘心，但是……我喜欢你。”  
提灯照不清此刻两人脸上的表情，可祐太郎觉得圭司喉结动了一下。  
“最近我每天睁开眼满脑子全是你。睡觉之前不知不觉想的也都是你。听起来傻兮兮的对吧？我以前喜欢过别人，知道喜欢一个人是什么感觉。不过这么强烈的喜欢对我来说还是第一次。我想和你在一起，想和你做爱，想和你接吻，想和你一起去很多地方，想和你一起做很多以前没来及做过的事。啊，真是的……”祐太郎抬手抹掉眼角溢出的泪花，“圭，如果可以的话，能把你的人生分一点给我吗？”  
“不是已经在分给你了吗？”  
“不够。”祐太郎摇头，“再来一点。”  
凉凉的东西戳到脸上，有点滑。开始祐太郎以为是圭司的手，摸了下才发现是个鹅蛋大小陶器的一端，圭司的指肚捏着另一端。  
“给你的。时间有点赶，来不及烧更大的了。”  
凑近光源，祐太郎看清陶器是只翻着肚皮的花猫，头顶的色块和自己的刘海形状很像。  
“这是第一个。还有九十九个。以后每年给你做两个怎么样？”  
“不，太多了。每年一个就够了。”  
“我活不了那么久。”  
“别这样嘛，加把劲也许可以呢？”  
圭司使劲弹了一下祐太郎的脑门。  
“好疼！”  
“别以为什么事都能靠撒娇解决。”  
“那你要我怎么办？”  
“明天再说吧。我现在已经饿得前胸贴后背了。”

 

拉开窗帘，东面的天空才刚泛起靛色。现在是清晨六点，祐太郎整理好床铺，换上制服大大方方下楼去盥洗室。阿部睡觉一向很沉，磨牙还相当严重，最初撞见这个秘密时祐太郎以为屋里有老鼠，跑了半个村子借来两只猫，结果什么都没抓到采购的猪排还被吃得一干二净，最后让圭司整整嘲笑了三天这事才算完。  
待配送的报纸已被邮差全数投到驻在所门口的大信箱。继十月近内夫妇和梅宫先生接连离世，祐太郎每早塞进车筐的报刊又少了五分之一。夏末到深秋，他开始逐渐适应这种单调琐碎的生活，除了时不时需要面对的自然死亡，以及偶尔硬闯私人领地的蛮横背包客，还有每晚巡逻不小心听见的闲言碎语。在东京那喧闹杂乱的一切都仿佛急速褪色的相纸，逻辑依旧清晰可见，观感却失真又疏离。  
圭司问他为什么没直接辞职转行，那样至少可以留在大都市。他回答当时根本没来及考虑，光是应付内部调查就精疲力竭了。  
“而且我辞职的话，就遇不到你了呀。”  
祐太郎说着又在圭司嘴唇落下一吻。周四早饭过后的间隙，两人依偎着挪到浴室享受片刻水乳交融的愉悦。接近两个月的相互探索使他们都更了解了自己和对方的身体，比如祐太郎就知道圭司习惯用下巴抵在他肩头喘息，快高潮时顺着腰线刺激皮肤对方会发出非常悦耳的叫喊，持续揉捏胸肌的同时最好配上一个绵长的法式热吻等等。  
中途匆匆改成干湿分离的盥洗室封闭尽管略差，却也是两人在木津吕完全私密的唯一空间。推上浴室洗澡漏风的塑胶折叠门，祐太郎抱起圭司放到辅助椅上和他隔着衣服磨蹭下身。  
“上周坐快艇出门，你好像不太开心。”  
“花瓶没按期交货，你说呢？”  
“我该怎么补偿你，坂上老师？”  
圭司舌头钻进祐太郎口腔和他的纠缠，酥酥麻麻滑过上颚，祐太郎扯松和服绑带，露出圭司那条羸弱的左腿。  
“下次不会妨碍你工作了。圭，年末我们去北海道吧。”  
“我想先去冲绳。”  
“那我们就去冲绳。”  
右臂托起圭司左膝将其举高，祐太郎熟练地完成安全准备挤进爱人柔软的密穴。圭司眯着眼捏住他胳膊低低呜咽了几声，再把下巴搁到他肩膀轻吮他的耳廓。  
“轻点，我最近用轮椅比拐杖多了。”  
“以后还会更多的。”  
全身一兴奋到充血就口是心非的圭司今次也没例外，上肢明明锁着卖力晃动的祐太郎不愿松手，口中却用比平时高八度的声音断断续续吐出拒绝的言辞。这有些羞耻的性癖意外地很讨祐太郎欢心。  
“啊、圭，你别绞我这么紧，我快不行了……我、啊啊！”  
分身抽搐了几下从圭司体内脱落，祐太郎喘着粗气一脸抱歉地看向还未纾解的伴侣。  
“……圭。”  
“我这边还没完……”  
“我、我用手帮你。”  
不去管地上没来及扎口的乳胶套，祐太郎指肚按住圭司渗出前液的尖端仔细揉搓。  
“啊、你……啊！”  
“不能让别人看到你这样子，圭。我会嫉妒。”  
“怎么可能。啊、啊——”

清理干净两手和一地狼藉，后几步挪出浴室的祐太郎听见门廊处传来圭司和陌生女人对话的声音。  
“……七五三嘛，就顺便带孩子回来给奶奶看看。”  
“这是你女儿？”  
“是呀。铃，快和坂上叔叔打个招呼。”  
“我是服部铃，今年五岁。”  
“你好，小铃。她和彩华你长得真像。”  
“铃？”祐太郎走进玄关，刚好对上彩华飘来的视线。  
“啊……圭司，你后边这位是？”  
“我是真柴祐太郎。初次见面，请多关照。”  
“噢！今年夏天新来的警官先生！”彩华上上下下打量了祐太郎一番，“果然是个模特一样的帅哥呢。”  
“你可别对他动心思啊。”  
“说什么哪，我孩子还在这儿呢。不会跟你抢男朋友的，放心吧。”  
服部彩华——旧姓山形，是圭司儿时为数不多的同级生里至今还保持联系的一位。祐太郎记得月初两人抽空去京都旅行圭司还抱怨聚会没约到彩华，没想到这么快就能在木津吕见到本尊。  
“中午去我们家一起吃个饭呗？刚好也把我丈夫介绍给你们认识。”  
“我记得你丈夫好像是排球运动员吧？”  
“对。不过现在已经退役了，最近在健身中心当教练。嗯？怎么了小铃？”  
头发和母亲一样浓密卷曲的幼女把手伸向圭司身侧的祐太郎。  
“要我吗？”  
“真不好意思，这孩子就喜欢让个子高的人抱。”  
“原来是喜欢举高高呀！小铃真勇敢。”  
以熟练的动作抱起孩子，祐太郎才刚站稳，穿和服的幼女又把两手放在他脸颊，反复贴上又松开，嘴里念道：“痛痛痛，全飞走！痛痛痛，全飞走！”  
“干什么呀小铃？你真柴叔叔没受伤哟。”  
“叔叔的眼睛，”服部铃转过脸回答母亲的问话，“叔叔的眼睛看起来有点难受。”  
“谢谢你啦小铃。”祐太郎用头发轻轻蹭铃的脖子，痒得幼女咯咯直笑，“我妹妹的名字也是铃，十几年前得病死了。看见你女儿穿和服，就想起来我妹妹以前七五三的时候。”  
“……噢。这么年轻就去世了，真可惜。”  
“不过，”祐太郎说着把服部铃举得更高，“铃真是个好女孩的名字。对不对呀小铃？”  
“嗯！”  
“你们中午去我们家吧？我把阿部叔也叫上了，很久没见到他了。”  
彩华家，准确地说是山形婆婆家，是目前木津吕建造时间最早的住宅之一。从圭司家门前沿主干道往北，快到社区中心时西侧有一大块为玄关垫高的平地。缓缓升高的斜坡上栽着些观赏植物而非蔬菜，后面被一圈矮石墙围起来的是栋带庭院的西式房屋。据说这栋带有欧洲风情的小洋房是大正年间一位沉迷西方玄学的富豪花重金建造的冥想屋，没沦落到破产拍卖之前院子里还有撒旦的雕塑和恶魔召唤阵。  
装作头一回听说，祐太郎配合席间惊掉下巴的前排球运动员服部进一感慨连连。  
“幸亏附近的社区到处都是寺院，有奇怪的东西跑出来也要被吓回去。”  
“您可快别这么说，”进一忙冲祐太郎摆手，“我晚上要不敢在这过夜了。”  
“太太，您家先生这么胆小吗？”  
“说出来不怕你们笑话，他是个看《世界奇妙物语》都能吓到睡不着觉的人。不过我就是喜欢他这点，对吧小铃？”  
“爸爸是个胆小鬼！”  
“喂喂，别老教孩子这么说我啊。”  
“对了，圭司。”  
“嗯？”  
“以前静江阿姨还在的时候，暑假晚上经常把我们这些孩子拉到一起说鬼怪的故事给我们听吧。”  
“……是有这么回事。”  
“我记得当时她每年都会说的一个是狐妖的故事。”  
“狐妖的故事是什么故事？”  
“你这么胆小还要听吗？”  
“妖怪的话应该没问题吧？”  
“这个故事不恐怖，比那个裂口女好多了。”  
“狐妖的故事我都能背下来了。”彩华郑重其事地清清嗓子，“我开始说啦。很久很久以前，一只狐狸被在山脚劳作的人们的歌声吸引，对人类心生向往，就祈求山神赐予自己化成人形的力量。山神给了它这种力量，但条件是只能持续一天，超过一天必须从愿意和自己亲近的人类身上吸取能量才能继续维持人形，这能量就是人类的阳寿。”  
“后来呢？”  
“后来，一位农户的儿子对化成少女的狐狸一见钟情，恳求狐狸做自己的妻子，和自己长相厮守。狐狸很是感动，但是又不愿意欺骗这位情深义重的少年，就要求少年临近午夜到约定的地点等她。少年去了，见到了慢慢长出狐狸尾巴和爪子的少女，听狐狸说明了事情的原委。”  
“那男孩生气了吗？”  
“没有哦。少年对狐狸说‘那我的命给你一半好了。你一半，我一半，这样我们就能死在一起了。’很浪漫，对吧？”  
“彩华。”  
“怎么了？”  
“从小学我就觉得你这人很奇怪，现在程度只增不减啊。”  
“哈？你还好意思说我？当年在操场连夜挖坑害得校长掉进去把门牙磕断的是谁？”  
“你不也帮着挖了？”  
“领头的是你好吧！”  
“等等！你们等等再吵，故事的后续呢？不是夏天说的恐怖故事吗？”  
“后来少年和少女结婚，少年为了少女透支了自己的生命，少女不愿丢下孩子回山，耗尽生命也死了。就这样。”  
“圭司！明明中间还有很多曲折好吧！”  
“是你说得太无聊了。你看老头都被你说睡着了，连婆婆都上楼去了。”  
“妈妈，我想睡觉。”  
“你看。”  
“你……进一，带铃上楼睡午觉。”  
“好。来，爸爸抱抱。不好意思，先失陪了。”  
“晚安啦，小铃。”  
“真柴叔叔晚安。”  
“嗯。很好，圭司。鉴于你现在是残疾人，我就不和你计较了。但是收拾还是要有人帮忙的。能搭把手吗警官先生？”  
从圭司言语间的印象推断，在见到彩华本尊之前，祐太郎一直认为她是个粗线条的男相女性，可现在站立在水槽边收拾碗筷的分明是位个头娇小、五官精致的少妇，而一想到眼前这位少妇中学时期给圭司不间断地递过一年情书，祐太郎心境就可耻地别扭起来。  
“你们这么久没见面了关系还能这么好，真让人羡慕。”  
“咦？您这是在吃醋吗，警官先生？您还真是什么都在脸上呢。真可爱，我都有点心动了。”  
祐太郎恨不得跑出门找块空地使劲抽自己几大嘴巴子。  
“我想我有点明白圭司为什么喜欢你了。这十年就连我也只见过他三次，舞姐失踪之后就再也没见他笑过。你很了不起，我今天看见他笑了。”  
彩华突然停下动作，祐太郎看见有泪珠溢出她眼眶。  
“希望你能好好珍惜他。他的前半生已经够苦了。”

三人离开山形家洋宅下午已过半。祐太郎提出当晚想在圭司家留宿的要求，阿部很体贴地表示不用给他准备晚饭，之后带着没散完的酒意挥挥帽子走往反方向的驻在所。  
“总觉得有点对不起老头。”圭司盯着阿部远去的背影说。  
“我觉得前辈看见你又肯出门了挺高兴。”  
“你今天怎么了，”圭司仰头面朝身后握着轮椅把手的祐太郎，“这是你头一次要留宿我家吧？是不是彩华跟你说什么了？”  
“没有。”祐太郎俯身靠近圭司耳边，“只是有点怀念你在京都时候早上的睡脸。”  
坂上家的住宅在圭司曾祖父那一代面积是现在的三倍，被圭司当成主要活动空间的和室据说是以前的陈列室，里面放着各种祖母亲手烧制的陶器，连通后院和檐廊的隔间改造前则是舞的卧室。虽然独自观察过杵在圭司家西墙外带雨棚的砖炉，祐太郎还一次没向正主领教过陶器烧制的全程。这天下午刚好得闲，帮圭司从隔间一个个搬来最新晾干的素坯，看圭司一点点把木炭铲进火塘里点着，祐太郎想假如十年前没发生意外此时此地又会是怎样的光景。  
“舞姐为什么没跟你奶奶学烧陶？”  
“她嫌脏。她从小就讨厌把手弄得脏兮兮的。因为这个我们还打过好几次架。”  
“今天这些都要烧完吗？”祐太郎指指旁边架子上的几个小方碟和酒碗。  
“不行。明天早上能扒出来几个碟子就不错了。因该能赶上彩华启程。”  
“那个……”祐太郎有些不自然地揪着下巴，“你是什么时候发现自己更喜欢男人的？”  
“终于想起来问这个了吗？”  
“哎。”  
“这么讲有点像在说初恋坏话，”圭司微微笑了笑，“直到彩华开始对我有身体接触，我才发现受不了她的手在我皮肤上摸来摸去，但是和足球部男同学一起在换衣间打闹的时候身体会起反应。”  
“彩华当时知道之后没说什么吗？”  
“我记得她当时好像还挺受打击的。不过她不是那种脆弱的女孩子，很快就和篮球部最受欢迎的男生交往了。如果我能早点发现自己的性向，也就不至于给她留下这么糟糕的初体验了吧。”  
“如果是铃遇到这种事，当年的我可能会把你揍一顿。”  
“哦。”圭司挑挑眉，又往火塘里添了点木炭，“那你又是怎么回事？你以前交往过的都是女孩子吧。”  
“嘛，长期在一课干活什么样的人都能见到。以前和搭档去过几次gay吧，实话说我在那里还挺受欢迎的。有点好奇男性之间怎么做就拜托店长了解了一下。”  
“初体验怎么样？”  
“不太妙。”祐太郎撇撇嘴，“对我来说这种事还是和喜欢的人做没有负担。”  
“店长听到你这么说会伤心的吧。”  
“哈哈。他人是很好啦。从那之后就没联系过，也不知道他现在怎么样了。”  
两人静默地盯着火焰逐渐烧到橙红色。期间祐太郎拖着板凳凑到圭司身边，毛茸茸的脑袋悄悄靠上圭司肩膀。  
“圭。”  
“嗯？”  
“圭。”  
“干什么？”  
“不干什么，就是想叫你。圭。”  
“嗯。”  
“圭。”  
“……嗯。”  
“圭。我爱你。”  
“我知道。”

很久没与爱人共浴又相拥而眠的祐太郎是在一阵急促的敲窗声和几乎同时响起来的手机闹铃声中惊醒。  
“圭司！祐太郎！快醒醒！我是彩华，小铃不见了！”  
同时失踪的还有阿部。祐太郎一赶到驻在所就被先几分钟到的服部进一告知了这点。玻璃门没锁，日光灯亮着，沙发上折叠整齐的毯子表明阿部没在驻在所过夜，办公桌上啃到一半的饭团和开着的电视都指向他是在昨天晚饭期间突然出了门。  
“服部先生，你们是什么时候发现小铃不见的？”  
“今天早上。”焦急的父亲痛苦地抓着头发，“昨天晚上小铃说想和老奶奶一起睡，我给她洗完澡就放到祖母卧室了。老人家一般睡眠都比较浅，但是祖母昨天喝了酒睡得很沉，四点半醒的时候发现孩子不在身边，还以为是彩华抱回去了就没管，直到刚刚吃早饭的时候才……”  
“你们家的卧室都在二楼，刚刚看了院墙也没有陌生人硬闯的痕迹，只能理解成是小铃自己走出去的。”  
“怎么可能！她才五岁呀！”  
“您请先别激动，服部先生。我先联络本部请求增援。我有种不好的预感。”  
给市警署去过内线电话，祐太郎着手调查木津吕唯一的监控昨晚都拍到了什么。驻在所玻璃门上方的两个摄像头型号太旧，收进的画面均存在死角。录像显示昨晚九点二十三分有个身材中等、戴口罩和墨镜的金发男人推门走进驻在所，和正在吃饭的阿部攀谈几句之后一起出了门，两人走到正对主干道摄像头拍不见的地方就再也没回来过。金发男穿着长及小腿的黑色风衣，围着蓝围巾，脚上一双深色皮靴，怎么看都不像背包客。其余摄像头什么有用的信息都没录下来。  
驻在所正对面是没有住家的树林。为保险起见，祐太郎奔上二楼和阁楼匆匆检查了一番，确认阿部不可能藏在室内任何地方之后带上配枪和对讲机走进树林。  
没几步祐太郎就发现了阿部的打火机。那是老烟枪阿部殉职的前搭档留下的东西，和打火机距离很近的还有一滩已经干涸的血，量不多，另外周边还有往主干道拖拽重物的痕迹。拖拽重物的脚印初步看来和金发男的身高体型相符。  
“用车了。”  
独自搬运一名成年人并非易事。嫌疑人很聪明地没让监控拍到交通工具，应该是有备而来，而且对这里很熟。祐太郎回到主干道，市警署的增援还有四十多分钟，这时他看见神色恍惚的彩华正推着圭司从南边过来。  
“怎么了？我听他们说连老头也不见了？”  
“阿部前辈……可能是被绑架了。”  
“什……”圭司难掩惊讶，“绑架他一个糟老头子做什么？”  
“不知道。”祐太郎绞着胳膊，“嫌犯应该对这里很熟，但看监控，前辈的表现好像认识他又好像不认识他。”  
“能给我和彩华看看监控吗？趁他们没来。”  
画面刚快进到金发男推开玻璃门，彩华就两腿一软摔倒在地。进一连忙冲来扶起自己的妻子。  
“你、是你认识的人吗？”  
“圭司……”彩华紧紧攥着丈夫的手，语调也和整个人一样塌陷下去，“那是浩司。”  
“浩司——笹野浩司？你怎么确定是他？”  
祐太郎想起了这个阿部和圭司都提过的名字。  
“我……我有件事瞒着你们。”忍不住落泪，彩华望向自己的丈夫，“对不起，进一。这件事除了我母亲和丽奈谁都不知道。和你认识之前，在广岛工作的那段时间，我和这个叫笹野浩司的人交往过一年。圭司，你问我为什么确定是他，他脖子上的那条围巾是我当年亲手织给他的，中间有几道白线，颜色不均匀。而且……”  
“他最近又开始纠缠你了？”祐太郎问。  
彩华无力地点点头。  
“你为什么不和我说？”  
“我不敢啊进一！他威胁我告诉你的话就杀了小铃和爸妈……”  
“你报过警吗？”圭司问。  
“报过一次。去年他找到京都的时候我报过警，被他跑掉了。之后他发邮件给我说总有一天要让我后悔。上个月他又发简讯到我手机上，说今年七五三要来‘看望’小铃，不然我也不会这么坚持大家一起来老家。没想到他、他还是找来了……”  
“这样的话警署应该有他的记录。我来知会本部。”  
用内线和手机各自告知了市警署和增援的同行，祐太郎不愿就这么等在驻在所无所事事。把现场交给圭司和进一看管便只身钻进蓝鸟沿主干道往北搜寻线索。  
所有监控没再拍到笹野，山形家也没有被闯入的痕迹，彩华后续也没收到笹野任何威胁或炫耀的消息，很大可能是笹野用车辆运送阿部的途中出了意外。  
那服部铃的失踪又是怎么回事？  
祐太郎梳理着逻辑，突然明显是被交通工具撞变形的山道护栏出现在前方，那下面是伸往河流的一片山谷。

“阿部康史，男，五十九岁，木津吕警察官驻在所巡查，二十年前在大阪府本部担任过搜查一课刑警。死因是撞击导致的脑挫伤，详细分析要等尸检报告。”  
从昏迷中醒来，和驾驶座的笹野搏斗，抢夺方向盘，连人带车一起翻下山道——祐太郎脑中一遍遍重复由现场还原的阿部的最后人生轨迹，无论如何不能接受面前蓝色塑料布下半边脸稀烂的尸体是阿部巡查长。笹野的尸体躺在另一边，嫌犯被车窗卡住的脑袋几乎和身体撕离。  
“喂，新米。”叫佐野的高大中年刑警向祐太郎搭话，“能简单说明一下情况吗？”  
“我不是新米。”祐太郎的目光无法离开塑料布，“我叫真柴祐太郎。”  
“真柴——这个名字好像听过啊。”  
“警部，今年盂兰盆节刚过从东京调来的那个……”  
“噢，原来是你！”经下属小声提醒，佐野终于记起祐太郎简历上的照片，“看起来一点都不像是快三十岁的人嘛。倒像是晨间剧里经常露脸的年轻男演员。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“不是还有一个叫服部铃的五岁小女孩失踪了吗？能说明一下情况吗？”  
“是。嫌犯……死者笹野浩司和服部铃的母亲服部彩华——旧姓山形，以前是恋人关系，两人分手后笹野一直对服部断断续续纠缠不清。今年七五三之前笹野用手机给服部彩华发过威胁可能伤害服部铃的信息，服部彩华害怕出事就带丈夫和孩子一起回到木津吕老家。根据服部夫妇的证言，今天凌晨四时半左右服部铃就已经不在室内，失踪时间可能更早，但山形家带院墙的房屋没有被入侵的迹象，我的理解是孩子自己走出去的。至于和笹野有没有关系，我的意见是没关系，因为一来死亡时间不符合，二来驻在所的监控也没再拍到笹野或车辆出入。”  
“嗯。”佐野边听边赞许地点头，“既然岛上到处都找不到，只有搜山了。虽然我不相信一个五岁的孩子有能力自己爬山。”  
只剩不到十户人家的木津吕久违地再被大批青壮年踏入，头发花白、身躯佝偻的老人们几乎没有多余的力气跟着四处走动，只站在门口或回答刑警的问话或远远观望着忙碌的人群。祐太郎用蓝鸟载了佐野贤雄和他一名叫木村优菜的女下属到驻在所，推开玻璃门，已经收到噩耗的圭司正陪着沙发上脸色苍白的彩华小声说着什么。  
“圭。”  
圭司抬起脸，祐太郎发现爱人的眼眶是红的。  
“坂上圭司。你是坂上圭司吧？”  
佐野粗犷的声音越过祐太郎肩膀。硬汉慢慢靠近沙发前轮椅上的圭司，在鞋尖就要碰到轮胎时才停下来。祐太郎听见佐野居高临下地问：“十年不见了，还记得我吗？”  
“记得。”圭司淡泊的目光变得锐利，“佐野贤雄警部补。”  
“现在是佐野警部了。”  
“……恭喜升迁。”  
“你们原来认识吗？”祐太郎有点慌，三两步走到圭司身后握紧轮椅把手。  
“以前舞的案子受过佐野警部补关照。”  
“你姐姐的尸体没能找到大家都很遗憾。这十年你过得也很不容易吧？听说你那之后都不怎么出门。她的遗物你还留着吗？”  
“该丢的都丢了。”圭司不再看佐野，“比起十年前的旧案，当务之急不是找到失踪的服部铃吗？”  
“嗯。对。你说的对。真柴君。”  
“啊，是。”  
“一会儿搜山，你也来吧？”  
“请务必让我去。”  
“那这里就交给你了，木村。安抚好这位伤心的太太。我去会会服部先生，顺便看看山形家那栋房子。”  
“是。”  
佐野头也不回地推门而出。木村坐到彩华身边，开始问例行公事的一些问题。  
“送我回去吧。”圭司轻轻握住祐太郎捏着轮椅的手，“反正我已经做过笔录了。”  
一路无言，两人都不知道该怎么开始阿部的话题。不知不觉轮椅就带着他们穿过了篱笆门和方砖路的小院，接着缓缓压上门廊，进入嵌着毛玻璃门板里侧的玄关。  
终于，还是祐太郎先开了口。  
“到现在……到现在我也没问出来阿部前辈之前那位搭档的事。”  
“……想查的话去大阪本部应该查得到吧。”  
“话是这么说没错，可那不一样。”祐太郎兀自摇头，“那和阿部前辈亲口跟我说的，不一样。”  
圭司扭转身体抚上祐太郎泪眼婆娑的脸，自己也又湿了眼眶。  
“你不是还要去搜山吗，别忘了换双鞋。”

天完全黑下来。祐太郎哆嗦着抠开头盔上的手电，周围半径十米左右的山林里也都先后亮起光柱。以凌晨四点来算，距离服部铃失踪已经过去整整十四小时。观光协会的两名向导午前就马不停蹄地陪同搜救队伍顺静峡登山道分两路北上，祐太郎所在的队伍和佐野带领的五名警员一起，沿西侧相对平缓的山坡徒步前行。虽然纪伊半岛还未进入寒冬，此处山地大片近三层楼高的细长树木和路边低矮植被共同聚起来的湿气都让祐太郎手脚发凉，更糟糕的是下午还落了场阵雨，即便自称运动系男子的他也不得不对这湿冷苦叫连连。  
“暂停，大家先休息一下。”  
胸前对讲机传来佐野耗得嘶哑的声音。祐太郎找了处还算结实的树根，两腿一瘫坐到上面。  
“警部，”另一名年轻男警员的声音传进祐太郎耳朵，“这样搜下去有意义吗？一个五岁的孩子怎么可能自己爬到半山腰？还不如去搜河……”  
“河那边已经有人在捞了。就是因为不可能才要查。你不也看见了吗，服部铃根本不可能被人用车带出木津吕。直升机明早到位，那时候能给你省点力气。”  
反驳的警员不再回话。祐太郎摸出水壶灌了一口，又掰了块压缩饼干塞到嘴里，味同嚼蜡。累到丧失思考能力的他甚至没注意到佐野的靠近。  
“真柴君，”佐野扶着树干挨着他坐下，“能陪大叔聊聊天吗？”  
“……您想知道什么？”  
“大家都是同行，我就不兜圈子了。看你上午的表现，你和坂上圭司关系很近吧？”  
“啊。我们……是挺近的。”  
“那你有没有从他那听说过他姐姐的事？”  
“有倒是有……”回想先前佐野和圭司对话时的眼神交流，祐太郎变得警觉，“您的意思是？”  
“我想问，”佐野压低音量，“他有没有对你表达过坂上舞的死其实是自己的责任？”  
“什——怎么可能？！”  
“有没有？”  
“不，不不不……”祐太郎脑袋“嗡”地炸开，“不可能。他不可能残害自己的姐姐。”  
“如果我有证据呢？”  
“那你们当年为什么没逮捕他？”  
“证据不充分。而且，”佐野说着也灌了口水，“当年的鉴识技术没有现在先进。”  
祐太郎艰难地咽了口吐沫。  
“……我这么说可能不太合适。已经定性为失踪的案子您这是打算要翻出来吗？”  
“没那个打算。他现在那样子在我看来已经算受到惩罚了。只是……”  
“只是什么？”  
“我想给自己一个交代。”佐野笑笑，那笑容在祐太郎看来有些凄惨，“我的时间不多了。你愿意帮我这个忙吗？”  
一件橙色的、样式独特的孤品连衣裙——据佐野说，舞失踪当天穿的就是这件衣服，而三重县警彻底放弃搜查、以圭司提交失踪结案的两年后，木津吕有居民联系他说撞见圭司在自家后院烧一条带污渍的橙色连衣裙，提供的描述和舞的那条基本相符。  
还有其他细节指向坂上圭司就是凶手，你可以到本部去查卷宗——圭司在山上滞留的时间、右臂无法解释的齿痕、姐弟数月内集中爆发的矛盾、搜查坂上家时圭司可疑的态度……这都描绘出一名因外出深造遭大学中退的血亲怨恨、继而因家业归属问题导致两人关系破裂、最后为报复掐断金钱供应的姐姐而痛下杀手的弟弟形象。  
“加把劲，再过一个小时换班的就到了。”  
对讲机再次传来佐野嘶哑的声音。祐太郎强迫自己不去听它。  
当小分队靠近静峡下游，山路也跟着变陡，原本就离精疲力竭不远的八人很快败下阵来。佐野当即决定体力不支的队员暂且原地待命，尚有余力的视情况放慢速度继续搜索。  
四肢和腰部所有关节都不断发出悲鸣，祐太郎却不愿也不敢停下脚步。胸口这股阻滞感折磨得他既烦躁又恐惧，脑中轮番闪回的画面不知为何停留在彩华来访的下午，服部铃用软乎乎的小手碰着他脸颊，身侧轮椅上的圭司仰头看过来的眼睛明亮得像是雨后初晴的露珠。那会儿阿部还活着。  
“佐野警部，我想这几天到本部去一趟，查查阿部康史巡查长唯一的儿子现在——哎？”  
漆黑的山林间只剩下他一人。然后像呼应这反常的状况一般，别在头盔上的电筒匆匆闪烁了那么几下就突然熄灭了。  
“这……”  
反复摆弄开关无果，祐太郎掏出手机。节电模式的屏幕此刻显得格外明亮，时间是11月17日18点53分，信号则是圈外。  
“怎么可能？”再转动胸前对讲机的按钮，祐太郎口音开始变调，“佐野警部，我是真柴祐太郎，你们在哪？”  
回答他的只有寂寥悠长的沙沙声。一股区别于湿冷的寒意渗进皮肤，他本能地沿原路快步后退，不料一脚磕上盘根错节的树木，整个人仰着头向后摔去。  
“不——”  
预计的痛感并没袭来。与之相反，两团温热柔软的东西稳当当地接住了后脑勺。祐太郎睁开因惊吓而闭上的眼睛，正上方是一对中央燃烧着细小火焰的金色瞳孔。  
“啊！！”  
连滚带爬躲到一边，祐太郎不可置信地看着那两粒萤光一样的火逐渐合拢变大，大到将跪坐着的长发裸女那单薄的身躯全部吞噬，最后一起缩成一团灯笼大小的白色火球，升到和他视线齐平的高度，顺漆黑的山道徐徐朝前飘去。  
他鼓起勇气跟上那团火。往断崖方向数到第三百七十步，火球绕过两棵一抱粗的树右转下沉。祐太郎咬紧牙关忍住肌肉痛跑近，见火球停在一个井盖尺寸的浅坑上方，坑底是缩成一团、光脚穿着睡衣的服部铃。另一团硬币大小的火停留在幼女眉心跃动。祐太郎趴下查看小铃的状态，幼女似乎只是睡着了。  
“你……是什么？”  
他仰头问那团火。火球应声靠近祐太郎鼻尖，安静地“注视”了好一会儿，之后便像颗流弹飞速消失在树梢之间。祐太郎低头再看，那硬币大小的火球也跟着消失不见了。

十八号早上，祐太郎在只有一扇窗的二楼卧室睁开双眼。昨晚八点四十左右，背着孩子的他终于和佐野一行汇合。差点也被当成搜救对象，他在交付小铃的瞬间就累倒在地，依稀记得是和佐野呛声的那名男警员协同服部进一用担架把自己抬进的救护车。祐太郎回忆彩华在车外痛哭流涕地抱着孩子向警方道谢，围观的人群里好像没有圭司。  
披上衣服走下楼梯，迎面而来的是北墙气窗下空荡荡的旧沙发。也许还得再花上一段时间自己才能彻底接受阿部殉职的事实。洗漱完毕，祐太郎发现办公桌上佐野留了字条。  
——请尽快到我署完善坠落事故及服部铃搜救的相关细节，佐野贤雄。  
大叔的字刚劲有力，怎么看都不像一个罹患胰腺癌的病人。  
拿起手机犹豫再三，祐太郎决定还是去圭司家一趟。  
“圭，我进来了。”  
屋内一片昏暗。和室纸门敞着，里面没人。祐太郎拐到存放素坯的隔间，也是一片了无生气。推开通往后院砖炉棚的木门，身穿藏青长着的圭司脸色灰白地陷在轮椅中，面对远处山脊的方向定在檐廊下发呆。  
“圭？”  
“嗯？”圭司抬头看他，眼神有些飘忽，“哦，你来了。昨天……”  
“你怎么了？”祐太郎上前牵起圭司的手，“你手好凉，脸色也很差。”  
“不，没什么。只是一夜没睡。彩华今天就走了，我……我把准备好的东西给她送过去。”  
说完圭司转动轮椅，错开祐太郎准备返回屋内。他伸长胳膊去够木门上的铁环，勾了好几次把手却都从指尖滑脱。  
“圭！”  
祐太郎一个箭步撑住圭司往前栽倒的上半身，发现对方的身体正微微发颤。伸手摸向圭司额头，那皮肤比自己跑出汗的手心还热。  
“你怎么把自己给冻着了？”  
抱起轮椅上的人折回和室，再铺上两床棉被把他塞进里面裹好。常用药圭司习惯放在厨房，祐太郎翻出半盒临期的退烧贴和几包颗粒剂，给圭司用过又搜刮冰箱和灶台开始煮早饭。  
“来，扶着我。”  
圭司靠在他肩头硬撑着咽下一碗杂烩粥。祐太郎看出爱人烧得不想说话，便小心轻放地将圭司塞回被筒，拉上纸门走去后院拨通佐野贤雄的号码。  
“喂？啊，您好，警部。我这两天可能有点不太方便去那边……啊，不是，没有的事。身体有点不太舒服。昨天晚上多谢了。什么？哦……二十一号之前是吗？那样的话没问题……联系木村警部补？好的，是，明白了。”  
阿部的儿子说是没法亲自过来，希望警方能派人把遗物和骨灰送过去，地址是镰仓市笹目町。祐太郎突然很想见见这位被阿部形容成“不争气”的儿子。  
“要是我早上一不小心走掉了，你要怎么办呢？”  
被团里的人散发出均匀的呼吸。祐太郎两脚叉开趴在圭司身边，支起下巴仔细端详这张线条完美的脸。你要是难过，我也会哭。伸手捻起一撮圭司乱在枕头上的发丝把玩，祐太郎脑中七七八八的猜测互相抵消着平静下来。  
“我相信你。我去证明他说的是错的。”  
万一事实并非如此，也绝不会丢下你不管。祐太郎想到告白前圭司每天自以为没露馅又偷偷看过来的眼神，阻滞胸口的那股烦闷缓解了许多。  
趁圭司熟睡的间隙，祐太郎回驻在所整理阿部留下的东西。遗物比想象的还要少，算上制服，阿部所有私物加起来用一个二十六寸的行李箱装绰绰有余。翻到沙发拐角那本快被阿部枕烂的《漫长的告别》，里面滑出一张有些年头了的彩照——两名男青年一左一右夹着个举水枪的小男孩，身后是一栋崭新的黄色公寓。左边那位矮胖男性明显是年轻时的阿部，中间孩童宽阔的额头和浓眉跟阿部一模一样，应该就是阿部的儿子了。右边那位从长相到身量都颇有竹野内丰的意思，祐太郎认为他很可能就是阿部打火机的前任主人。  
“祐太郎君。”  
彩华敲着玻璃门朝蹲在地上的祐太郎挥手。也许是昨天后来哭得太厉害，她两眼肿还没消，整个人非常憔悴。祐太郎点点头示意她进来。  
“下午我们要去趟警署，进一让我来问你要不要一起去。大家情绪刚稳定下来，我们打算再待几天。”  
“今天我去不了了。圭在发高烧。”  
“怎么会？他昨天不是回家很早吗？”  
“我也不知道。他好像待在后院一夜没睡。”  
“果然……阿部叔的死对他打击很大吧。要我帮忙吗？”  
祐太郎摆摆手，表示自己一个人能应付得来。  
“是吗？那就好。还有，小铃的事真是麻烦你了，还没来及好好向你道谢。”  
“不不不，这是工作，没必要道谢。小铃现在怎么样了？”  
“……从昨天回来就一直睡着，今天早上八点才醒。我问她记不记得前天晚上的事，她好像一点都想不起来了。”  
“有应激反应很正常。对她来说也许忘了更好。对了，”祐太郎拿起放在办公桌上的一个纸盒，“这是圭做给你们的礼物。我以为你们今天就走，本来打算一会儿送过去的。”  
彩华打开盒盖，里面是三个内侧带一圈圈螺纹的蓝色粗陶饭碗。  
“圭说，如果以后小铃有弟弟妹妹了，再联系他给你们做新的。”  
“谢谢。”彩华终于露出一抹疲惫的笑，“也祝你们幸福。”  
圭司的烧直到下午才退，能坐起来自由活动已经磨蹭到晚上七点。祐太郎给饿了两顿的圭司弄了些易入口的乌冬，圭司吃完嫌身上黏得难受要去泡澡，就此提出共浴要求的他被非常强硬地拒绝了。  
“为什么？你不是烧刚退吗？磕到了怎么办？”  
“就是因为烧刚退才不想和你一起泡澡。前天晚上……”圭司说着开始磨牙。  
“别、我知道了。我在外面地上坐着总可以吧？”  
背靠瓷砖，祐太郎让冰凉的啤酒罐贴在浴室门缝源源漏出的水汽上哈着。抬头望向斜对面梳妆镜里自己心事重重的脸，不擅长掩藏情绪的他总觉得圭司已经注意到了异常。  
“圭。能问你个问题吗？”  
“你说。”  
“你相信这世上有妖魔鬼怪吗？”  
“……你问这个干什么？”  
“在昨天以前，我一直都不信。”  
“你、你看到了吗？”  
“嗯。还跟了一路。”  
祐太郎将昨晚遇见火球的事半点不差地给圭司描述了一遍。话毕，圭司问他：  
“你打算让佐野他们把这些写进报告里吗？”  
“也许吧。我不知道，但是我确实看见了。”  
祐太郎听见圭司深深吸入一口气又很快吐出。  
“他们是不会接受你这说法的。”  
“可事实就是事实啊？”  
“你还是想想别的借口为好。你会被当成疯子的。”  
“不试试怎么知道不行？”祐太郎不满地转过身来正对浴室门，“还有，你怎么说得好像自己经历过一样？你该不会也见过吧？那你该理解我才对。”  
“如果，”祐太郎觉得圭司语气莫名带刺，“如果你指的是佐野一直把我当成嫌疑人的话，我确实经历过不快。”  
“诶？你怎么知道他和我说……糟了。”祐太郎忙捂住嘴，可惜已经晚了。  
“你不是第一个从他那听到这种猜测的人。你明天去问问木津吕还在的那些老人，他们有几个不知道我是当年舞失踪案的重点怀疑对象？你以为我这十年闭门不出仅仅是因为亲人去世的打击？”  
“……”  
“唯一愿意相信我的人昨天已经死了。”  
可那条连衣裙是怎么回事——祐太郎没能问出口。他只听见自己挤出一句干巴巴的道歉。  
“那个，圭。阿部前辈的儿子希望警方能把遗骨和遗物一起给他送去镰仓。我可能要离开木津吕几天。”  
“……知道了。”  
“他儿子会给他举行葬礼吗？”  
“大概不会吧。”  
重新靠回瓷砖，祐太郎呷着变热了一丁点儿的啤酒，两人默契地没再说话。  
十九号上午，驾车到熊野警署接待处联络木村警部补之前，祐太郎顺道去板屋拜访了月初就卧病在床的柳乐医生。提及阿部，柳乐满心悲戚。  
“没想到他能比我早走。没想到啊。”  
陪插引流管的医生默默哀悼了一会儿，祐太郎问及圭司被警方当作重点参考对象的事，柳乐这么表明了自己的态度：  
“感情上是绝对不相信的，那不可能。我好歹也算看着他们长大，坂上姐弟之间一直很亲近，偶尔有摩擦也不至于骨肉相残。只不过，被你们这些穿制服的人隔三岔五地问来问去，心里多少有点疙瘩。我认为自己对圭司没什么特别的想法，别人怎么处理偏见我就不知道了。那孩子本来对人际关系就很敏感，也许我什么时候不小心说的话让他会错了意，要真是那样伤害过他，我死也不能安心。”  
比起莫须有的罪行导致的集体凝视，被怀疑这件事本身给交际圈带来的麻烦大概更令人受伤。祐太郎认识几位被警方列进嫌疑人名单又因证据不足除去的工薪族，他们后来无一例外都在职场遭遇不同程度的打压，有一位甚至闹到家破人亡。祐太郎回想彩华来访之前的细节，除了自己和阿部，圭司完全避免和他人产生超过最低限度的交流，在京都旅行发起的唯一一次同学聚会还是趁着半醉被酒吧老板怂恿的。最后熟人一晚上只叫来了三个，对学生时期热衷社团活动的圭司来说实在太少了点。岛上的老人起初见自己频频造访坂上家还特地问过是不是在查案，现在看来完全是另外一种意思。  
缄默是堵围墙，垒起来了就很难再主动崩塌。祐太郎自认为用爱砸通了一扇门，不料只是几块刚够头和胳膊伸出来的砖。  
“圭。”  
恨自己粗心大意，祐太郎渴望拯救这样的圭司，还爱人一片真正属于他的广袤天地。

“你小子是耍我吧？”  
“没有，我说的都是真的。”  
佐野猛然拔高的嗓门引来几步开外办公区同事们的注目。料到会遭受这样的对待，祐太郎很平静地没做过多辩解。  
“你说的那位女性，能再具体描述一下她的外貌特征吗？”接替气到仰靠沙发颓然失笑的佐野，木村拿出记事本问祐太郎。  
“那时天色太暗看得不清楚，根据她跪坐的高度和腿长，身高不会超过一百六十五公分。体型偏瘦，头发长度及腰，下巴很尖，眼睛……啊。”  
“怎么了？”  
“不，没什么。”祐太郎抿抿讲到干燥的嘴唇，“如果服部铃能记起来失踪时候的事，我想她应该能描述得更具体。这位女性完全有能力把她从岛上带到半山腰。”  
“哦。那我了解到的和你有点不一样。”佐野倾回上半身的同时不屑地哼了一下鼻子，“昨天下午，我们拿到了服部铃的证词。”  
“什么？她不是……”  
“嗯，‘什么都想不起来了’，服部彩华是这么对你说的吧？她可没对我们这么说。”  
祐太郎觉到一股酸涩的不适。佐野故意放慢了语速继续。  
“服部铃醒过来之后，和父母说的第一句话是‘大姐姐还冷吗’。她凌晨起床去厕所的时候，透过二楼走廊的窗户看见外面路上有个光着腿脚的长发女人在往南走动。出于担心，她自己悄悄跑出门去问那个女人冷不冷，结果被那个女人抱起来劫走，之后的事再怎么问她都说不出来了。”佐野从文件袋里抽出一张蜡笔画推上茶几，“这是服部铃画的那个女人。”  
尽管五官的比例非常奇怪，祐太郎还是一眼就认出了画上那对兽类一般的金色瞳孔。  
“这……这不就是我在山上遇到的那个女人吗？”  
“说什么蠢话！”佐野第二次拔高嗓门，吓得附近正冲速溶咖啡的男警员洒了一手粉，“你以为那种东西能写成工作报告交上去吗？”  
“那为了交一份自己觉得合理的报告就不分青红皂白穷追猛打，作为一名警察这种行为能被容许吗？”  
“你说什么？”佐野不耐烦的表情阴沉下来，“你再说一遍？”  
“你知道我指的是什么。”  
“你小子……”佐野死死盯着祐太郎的眼睛，“你和坂上圭司的关系不一般吧。”  
“我们是恋人。”祐太郎眼也不眨地回答。  
“你疯了。”佐野站直身拉平外套，不愿再理会祐太郎，“木村，弄个差不多就让他回去吧。”  
“明白了。”  
“喂！”祐太郎伸手去扯佐野的胳膊，被一拳推开。他不死心地站起来还要去抓，木村将他拽回沙发按住，冲他摇了摇头。  
“你们打算拿这个女人怎么办？”目送佐野离开办公区大门，祐太郎回头拿起服部铃的画问木村。  
“跟我来。”  
熊野警署的鉴识课办公室在四楼走廊尽头，隔壁就是临时搁置尸体的小房间。想到阿部也孤零零地在这昏暗的房间里待过，祐太郎咬紧牙不禁一阵心酸。  
“小泽，把那个给我。”推开门，木村朝工作台一名闲到长毛的板寸男使了个眼色。  
“哦。”  
小泽从身后办公桌上拿起一个文件夹递给木村，木村又打开文件夹送到观察着小泽的祐太郎面前。  
“这是今天法医那边刚传来的一部分尸检报告。你能看出来笹野的尸体哪里有问题吗？”  
祐太郎目不转睛地翻阅了一会儿纸张，答道：“出血量。出血量和当时现场的状况对不上。”  
“对。笹野的身高是一米七五，他不胖，再怎么说四千多毫升的出血量不可能只有现场和腹腔内那么一点。就好像……”  
“就好像有什么人趁他颈动脉切断的时候特地用桶在下面接了带走一样。”  
“小泽！”  
“对不起，”小泽冲祐太郎耸耸肩，“我是个恶趣味的人，你别在意。”  
“你怎么看？”木村歪着头问比她高不了多少的祐太郎。  
“这不像是普通人能做出来的。”  
“同感。出去说吧。”  
两人下到空间相对清净的三楼。木村从走廊尽头自贩机处买了两听豆汁，丢给靠在窗边走神的祐太郎一罐。  
“哦！谢了。”  
“你还记得服部铃当时待着的那个坑吗？”木村熟练地抠开罐头。  
“记得。大概有井盖这么大，周围都是比较粗壮的树。那里有什么问题吗？”  
“你发现她的时候照明灭了肯定没注意到。”木村仰头喝了口豆汁，“坑周围的几棵树是被地上划着的几条直线连起来的，形状是一个非常标准的结界。”  
“等等……”祐太郎纠结在拉环上的手停下来，“结界？你怎么知道？”  
“因为我父亲是个神主。”  
“神主？就是神社的那个？”  
“对。啊、不好意思，我接个电话。”  
木村抽出裤兜里嗡嗡作响的手机走远。祐太郎茫然地看着女警部补直挺的后背和双腿，一时不明白自己究竟是倒霉还是走运，便大口喝起好不容易才掰开的豆汁。  
“呜——”  
“前辈，真柴前辈！”  
被秋季刚上市的奇葩饮料呛到扶墙干呕，祐太郎差点以为迎面冲来的这位瘦小男警员是保洁大妈。  
“您就是真柴祐太郎前辈对吧？我叫石田晴辉，今年是我入职的第二年，现在正跟着佐野警部在一课当跑腿。今天能在警署见到高风亮节的前辈您真的很荣幸，能请您在我的记事本上签个名吗？”  
“咳、哈？”这破天荒的马屁彻底把祐太郎砸懵，“你说什么？”  
“签名！”石田晴辉兴奋过度的脸在明亮的光线下一览无余，“拿到刚正不阿的警界英雄真柴祐太郎的签名的话年终测试一定会过的！大家都这么跟我说——”  
“喂，石田。”  
“啊、啊，木村警部补。”  
“值班表做完了吗？”  
“还、还有一点儿。”  
“那还不去干活？警务课的人挤兑你还真信了啊？”  
“……哦。是。”  
垂头丧气的石田悻悻消失在楼梯间。祐太郎好笑地问木村：“我的事在你们署这么出名吗？”  
“那是当然。毕竟熊野这种山多人又少的地方，从东京直接调警员过来很不常见。”木村注意到窗台上被推得很远的易拉罐，“怎么，喝不惯这味道？”  
“不是，没有。只是不小心呛到了。”  
“刚刚来电话的是阿部巡查长的儿子阿部和幸，他愿意过来了。不用你申请去镰仓了。”  
“啊？他怎么愿意过来的？”  
“我告诉他火化和托运需要的总费用是多少之后，他就跟我说要自己想办法过来。”  
“……这样啊。”祐太郎低下头叹气，“我能不能见见他？”  
“可以。他大概明天早上到，你来就是了。你要交给他的东西呢？”  
“在后备箱里。要我现在拿过来吗？”  
“这倒不用。”木村抬手看了眼腕表，“马上午休了。吃饭吗？我请客。”  
身高一米七三的警部补带祐太郎走进的，是警署正门斜对面巷子里一家名叫“阿山”的定食屋。以胃疼为由拒绝木村极力推荐的芥末鲑鱼子意面，祐太郎保守地选了汉堡肉。  
“在食堂会遇到警部，我觉得你不想看见他。”  
“难道你也想看见他？”  
“我是不太想让他看见我和你一起吃饭。”木村笑笑，“不过警部不是什么坏人，他只是不相信世上有妖怪和鬼神。”  
“刚才在三楼说的结界，您可以稍微解释一下吗？”  
“可以。”  
木村从胸前口袋里掏出便笺本和笔，在空白的一页纸上画了三个同心圆。  
“中心是木津吕，贴着它的第一环是绕陆岛一圈的水，第二环是四面的山。四面环山，又被流水围绕，从玄学上讲这个地方是‘龙穴’。”  
“龙穴？”  
“说白一点，就是妖魔和灵能者最理想的修行地，全日本找不出第二个。”  
“这样的话那个女人……”  
“是妖魔。而且，能做出那种结界的妖魔修行很高。你应该庆幸能活着回来。”  
“这么严重？”  
见木村认真的表情不像开玩笑，祐太郎嘴里嚼着的肉糜渐渐变了味。  
“一般做结界都是为了保全什么。妖魔为什么要带你去拿走本来可能是食物的东西呢？”  
“食物？你是说她本来打算吃掉服部铃？”  
“有这个可能。对有修行的妖魔来说，人血应该是最好的能量源。事故现场的血应该引来过妖魔，笹野被取血的话也不奇怪。”  
“那阿部前辈怎么没被取血？”  
“不知道。也许笹野的分量对它们来说已经够了。”木村有一下没一下地戳着见底的意面，“总有一天，世间所有人不得不接受它们的存在，包括佐野警部。”  
“可是妖魔这种东西……”  
“妖魔的生存空间已经被人类挤压太多了。这么说吧，它们其实和野生动物很像，你不主动招惹它们一般不会主动攻击人类，而且它们大部分非常胆小，遇见人躲着走都来不及。”  
“那这个女人……”  
“非常罕见。我不明白她为什么会做出这种行为。难道和猫玩自己抓来的耗子一样，只是觉得有趣？还是因为生自虚空，嫉妒人类生来就有它们永远得不到的东西？这个女人有实体，她是附着在人类的躯体上才能行动的吗？那样的话……不，不对。”  
“不是……”  
“活人的躯体即使附着上了也不是那么简单就能操纵的，除非修行真的很高。但是尸体会腐烂会发臭，难道说她本来就——”  
“木村警部补，”祐太郎有些不好意思地打断，“您能说慢一点吗？我还……听不太明白。”  
“啊。抱歉。”木村终于反应过来，“我很久没和人谈过妖魔的话题了，一不小心就说了这么多。”  
“没关系，是我学识不足。”  
“你这么说我就不好意思了。那我们改天再继续吧，我会好好解释的。”  
和木村说好二十号上午七点半到警署西侧的停车场碰头，两人交换了联系方式在小巷南出口道别。  
“真柴君，作为一名刑警，你的观察力和行动力还是相当不错的。考虑一下来年申请到署里和我做搭档吗？我记得你在东京那边本来还差一年就能和我平级了吧？”  
“……什么意思？”  
“你不知道吗？”木村睁大眼睛，“明年木津吕的驻在所就撤销了。阿部巡查长没和你说过啊，他是最后一任。”

熊野总让祐太郎想起铃得病前最后一次家庭旅行去的目的地诹访。当时快十三岁的铃看漫画看入了魔，吵着闹着非要上湖边许愿，溺爱女儿的父亲便利用黄金周带全家去了诹访湖。从云团缝隙散射下来的一缕缕阳光、和着轻风拍打船身的一层层水波、别着向日葵发卡在船尾大笑的少女、迎风甩动手帕唤自己快按快门的少女……同样是夹在山麓之间的城市，祐太郎清楚地记得有张照片是铃戴着棒球帽踮起脚尖，好让脑袋看起来像和一串驼峰一样的山头并成一排，画面上那浑圆的峰顶和此刻被蓝鸟挡风玻璃框进来的山峦几乎一样。  
假如铃活到今天，年龄应该是二十四岁半。也许她已经有了两情相悦的恋人，而且很快就要结婚，身为兄长的自己要在婚宴上发表激励新人的讲话，或许还会被要求来一发搞笑艺人的段子。他会见证铃的未来，陪这唯一的手足扛过一些只有兄弟才能帮上忙的难关。他也会把自己珍视的人介绍给铃认识，幸运的话大家可以相处得很好。  
这种成长后丧失姐妹的空虚每隔一段时间都要在祐太郎心口扎出几个血点。正因为经历过，他对圭司激烈的反应才感同身受。从木村优菜那里确认了自己不是癔症，他直觉十年前舞的案子也和妖魔有关。有必要说服木村陪自己一起去本部查卷宗。不过当务之急是和圭司开诚布公地讨论一下两人的将来。  
途经板屋买了些日用品和搬家用的纸箱，祐太郎回驻在所换成自行车朝圭司家骑去。离目的地还剩一百多米时，身穿长裙的彩华正踩着碎步沿路往东北走来。多少还是介意小铃证词的事，祐太郎下车叫住她。  
“啊，祐太郎君，你回来啦。”  
“嗯。圭还好吗？”  
彩华笑盈盈地点头。祐太郎发现她的眼神飘忽不定，笑容也有些僵硬。  
“那个……我上午去见了佐野警部，他说小铃是被一个长头发的女人引诱着抱走的。小铃还画了一张那个女人的肖像，我把它拍下来了。”祐太郎举起手机，“你还记得吗？”  
“您说什么呢？”彩华木然地瞪着照片，脸上依旧僵硬地笑着，“进一突然有事，我们明天就回去了，今天是来和你道别的。谢谢你们的陶碗，再见。”  
“等等！”祐太郎抓住准备离开的彩华的胳膊，“你这是怎么了？难道你……”  
“真对不起呢警官先生。我得赶紧回去，不然女儿又要哭了。”  
彩华用力甩开手，那力道大得祐太郎差点叫出声。脑中闪过木村午饭时说的话，祐太郎不敢再管明显异样的少妇，丢下车子全力奔向坂上家篱笆门大敞的小院。  
“圭！”  
在玄关狠狠磕了一跤，祐太郎几乎是滚着闯进半开的和室。  
“圭，彩华的样子很奇怪，你有没有……圭？”  
圭司脸朝下趴在西墙架子边的榻榻米上。两手撑起上半身，头发遮着眼，他剧烈起伏的后背和松散的领口像是刚经历过一场搏斗。瞥见祐太郎要过来扶自己，圭司忙抬起一只袖子遮住脸，整个人匍匐着往南墙退去。  
“别过来！”  
上前抓住费力蠕动的圭司，祐太郎拨开茶色和服的袖子和漆黑的头发，下面是一双红肿的眼睛和两行清泪。确认这人是自己朝夕相处的坂上圭司无疑，祐太郎终于安下心来问话：“发生什么了？”  
“……没什么。”  
“怎么可能？”祐太郎忍不住拔高嗓门，“刚刚彩华的样子就很不对劲，你现在这表情也很不对劲。从前天开始你就不对劲了。”  
“别问我，”圭司身心俱惫地垂下脑袋，“我现在不想说。”  
“刚才是不是有什么来过？不是彩华，也不是我认识的，是妖——”  
“你不要再问了！”圭司吼得祐太郎松开拥着他的手，“不是你想的那样，不是。我……我现在没法跟你解释。”  
“好。那我不问。”祐太郎低头咽下满心委屈，“那你知道彩华样子不对的原因吗？”  
“……知道。”  
“她会出事吗？”  
“不会。我向你保证。”  
“行。那我就不舍命去追了。”祐太郎吸吸鼻子，“你要知道，不管发生什么事，就算整个世界都背叛你，我也不会丢下你不管。”  
深呼几口气平复情绪，祐太郎打起精神面向圭司坐正。  
“今天上午在市警署，和你想的一样，佐野觉得我是个疯子。但是那个叫木村优菜的警官，她相信我看到的东西是真的，而且愿意陪我继续搜查。她也把阿部前辈的儿子给说服过来了，明天早上到。因为这两件事情，我未来几天还要继续外出。另外，我还从她那听说，后来也去署里证实了，因为木津吕现在的住家已经不到十户，明年……明年这里的驻在所要撤销。我要么顺便辞职，要么申请调到别的地方继续工作。”  
圭司黯然的表情应声凝固了一瞬。祐太郎目光追随着爱人微微张合的嘴，可那两片唇只是不易察觉地动了动，终究什么也没说。  
“……我想申请去市警署工作。”祐太郎有点失落地继续话题，眼睛却不放过圭司每一处细小的表情和动作，“这几个月我也想了很多，之前帮片山前辈的决定有没有做错，就这么从零开始是不是好事，在这种偏僻的地方耗着值不值得。我很高兴能遇见你，很感激你愿意爱我，我想尽可能多地为你做些什么。和东京比起来熊野虽然不算什么大地方，我也知道你不喜欢佐野，但我想市里平时能去的地方总比岛上多，至少去医院要比现在方便。而且注意的话应该见不到那些伤害过你的人。我想我们可以先去那里生活，然后再慢慢想别的办法。”  
“……你真要去？”终于肯正视祐太郎的脸，圭司气息不觉有些慌乱。  
“如果你不想离开木津吕的话，我也可以辞职。”  
“不行。”圭司摇头，同时攥紧手指，“留在这里你能做的事太少了。你天资很好，尽量不要这样。”  
“那你愿意和我一起走吗？”  
圭司沉默了半晌，最后眨着眼含糊地回答：“我不知道。”  
“我明白了。等和木村警部补完结这个案子，我就辞职。”  
“你……”圭司急到坐直，“你傻吗？”  
“没错，我傻。”祐太郎猛然倾身逼近，“不然也不会沦落到这个荒郊野岭，和一个双腿残疾的自闭青年不清不白地鬼混好几个月，而且从同行那里听说他有可能犯过罪，第一反应不是怀疑他有没有真做过坏事，而是想着怎么给他开脱，还非常不冷静地顶撞上级，身为警察已经严重失职，不如辞职。”  
“我不值得你做到这地步。”  
“值不值得我自己说了算。”祐太郎抬手去碰圭司脸颊缓缓下落的泪水，“我不怕失业，我也不怕妖魔，我怕每天醒来见不到你。”  
捕捉到彼此眼中融化漫延的情绪，两人将脑袋贴到一起小心又黏腻地厮磨。鼻尖轻撞，祐太郎额头抵着圭司眉心，温热的气息拂上皮肤，扇动的睫毛蹭得他们都有些痒。他错开一点位置去找圭司那半张的唇，圭司抬脸迎接住他探来的呼吸。  
开始只是蜻蜓点水般的吸吮，之后不知道是谁先撬开牙关，泛滥的欲望便一发不可收拾。好像明天再也不能触及彼此躁动鲜活的身躯，祐太郎反复噬咬圭司频频凑来的嘴，粗暴地用舌头捣过口腔又舔弄齿龈，圭司无处安放的手挤进祐太郎腰际，爬上温暖的脊背顺着精瘦的轮廓来回摩挲。直到两人都难以呼吸，祐太郎唇舌才顺着圭司喉结滑进和服松散的前襟，在乳头和胸肌留下一排牙印，最后凑近三两下扯开的长着下摆，含住圭司内衣里半支起的性器。  
“别，那里还没洗……”  
每每舌尖舐过沟壑，眼前的身体就是一阵颤栗。深入吞吐数十次，贴着圭司大腿的小臂感到熟悉的抽搐，他掐着股沟的双手便插进爱人内裤薄薄的缝隙，抓住臀肉左右揉捏，同时绷紧舌头尽可能地将膨胀的性器送往咽喉。听见圭司撕扯自己线衫高潮时不加掩饰的哭喊，祐太郎满足地吞下所有精液。  
“……别以为这就完了。”  
他咬了两口脸边圭司有知觉的一侧腿，起身用胳膊穿过腋窝把人拖至拐角，抓住那粗细不一的双腿压到墙上。找了个稳固的姿势，祐太郎摸索着扩张开柔软的肉穴，没让对方等太久就直接推进自己硬邦邦的勃起。  
“啊、啊，祐太郎！”  
“你终于肯在这时候叫我的名字了，圭。”  
稍稍往敏感的地方一顶，圭司就耐不住地开始颤抖呻吟。抬高两人交合的半身，祐太郎故意拉住圭司准备扶墙的双手，逼迫对方只能用肩和背卡在夹角，被重力和加快的戳刺双重折磨到脸耳充血、神志恍惚。  
祐太郎腾出一只手使劲套弄圭司不断漏出体液的性器。不想就这么在半敞的房间里尖声乱叫，圭司捺住失控的冲动放下自尊求饶。  
“祐太郎，快停下……求你……”  
“说爱我就放你下来。”暂停动作，祐太郎凑近圭司湿漉漉的眼睛呢喃，“你还没亲口对我说过爱我。”  
“……爱你。”  
“声音大一点。”  
“我爱你。”  
“答应我，一直和我在一起，不分开。”  
“好。我们……不分开。”  
得到自己想要的回答，祐太郎张开怀抱拥紧圭司。褪去彼此所有冗余衣物，两人一同翻滚着跌进隔间内温暖的空气。

 

“你就不能把衬衫给扣好？”  
木村优菜投来一记眼刀的时候，祐太郎还没意识到问题出在自己锁骨和脖子附近若隐若现的两枚吻痕上。空旷的停车场清早刮过一阵凉风，吹得他立起风衣的领子扣上纽扣，对面站着的女刑警这才收回略微尴尬的视线。  
“昨天晚上警部已经根据服部铃还原的拟人像发出了通缉令。”  
“刚才在那边看见了，”祐太郎咬着牙喝下几口木村给他带来的榴莲味可可，“你不阻止他好吗？”  
“没用。”木村靠上自己那辆红色雪弗兰，“警部自从知道自己得病就疯了一样查以前经他手但没结果的案子，有几桩确实被他找出来了真相，其他的大部分都……”  
“他的家人呢，就没人反对他这样糟蹋身体？”  
“他没有家人。”木村低头看向脚尖，“警部是个孤儿，工作就是他生活的全部。”  
祐太郎五味杂陈地灌完一整杯味道刺鼻的热饮。由于体型和声量差距过大，初见佐野他就本能地对这名身高近两米的硬汉略有抵触。撇开和圭司的私人恩怨不谈，佐野不近人情只讲效率的搜查方式也很难令市井出身的祐太郎信服，可当了解硬汉逞强背后的因果，他又多少为自己之前带刺的态度抱歉。  
“署里的同事都怎么看？”  
“大家了解他的脾气，基本上都睁一只眼闭一只眼。但我有时候想，我们越是这种态度，也许警部心里越不好受。自尊心强的人大概都这样吧。如果我遭遇和他一样的事，可能连继续工作都做不到。”  
“知道我奶奶还在的时候经常说什么吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“‘向别人道歉并不可耻，该低头的时候一定要把腰好好弯下来。向别人寻求帮助也不可耻，愿意拉你一把的人比你想象的要多很多。’听说我要上警校她就一直这么念叨，说警察和做小生意的一样，都是要和很多熟人陌生人打交道的工作，给对方的感觉会直接影响一整天的成果。我知道她说这话是担心我乱来，不过工作两三年之后和前辈经手过几次事件，我认为她说的是对的。所以我觉得，佐野警部如果开口，愿意帮他分担的人会很多。”  
“你……”木村讶异地盯着嘴角含笑的大男孩，“被同行那样对待过都不失望的吗？”  
“谁知道呢？也许我天生神经比较粗吧。”祐太郎挠挠头拿起空空如也的纸杯，“木村前辈，下次能不能请我吃味道普通一点的东西？”  
八点一刻，据木村说是阿部和幸搭乘的物流公司卡车停到隔壁加油站门口。祐太郎目光跟着穿工装的司机，从副驾驶座拎包钻出来张望一圈锁定两人的，是一名被叫成小老头也不为过的干瘪男性，头发花白、满目沧桑，只有宽阔的额头和下垂的嘴角还剩些儿时照片上的影子。  
“那、那个人是阿部和幸？”  
木村点头。祐太郎脑中整理许久的责备之词瞬间散了个干净。  
“家父的事真是给你们添麻烦了。”  
阿部和幸关西腔很重。寒暄过，他深深向两人鞠躬。待和幸站直，祐太郎注意到他的丧服和鞋子虽然干净，但都微妙地不太合身，像是临时借来的。  
“能冒昧地问一下您有多久没和阿部康史巡查长联系了吗？”木村问和幸。  
“十八……不，十九年没联系了。父亲出事之后我就去北九州了。第二年给他打过一次电话，闹得很不开心，之后就再也没联系过。那个……”  
和幸吞吞吐吐问木村关于费用的事。木村表示署里同僚已经给他凑上大半火化费，和幸紧张的表情这才缓和下来。带和幸到署里走完程序，见过臭着脸的佐野，三人一同乘坐木村的雪弗兰开往有马町的殡仪馆。祐太郎在副驾驶偷偷用后视镜观察和幸，想问又不敢问这名还没四十岁的男人离家之后都经历了什么才老成这样。  
在阿部康史简朴的告别仪式上露脸的，除了他们还有特地从纪和町赶来的十来个中老年人，以及带着孩子的彩华一家。进一深灰的路虎停在雪弗兰斜对面，锁车时他向先到门口的祐太郎远远地打了个招呼。  
祐太郎望向一身黑色正装哄着女儿的彩华。昨天下午他从圭司住处回驻在所的途中去山形家旁敲侧击过，她似乎完全不记得遇到自己的事，对小铃的证词则面不改色地避而不谈。后来祐太郎晚上巡逻，忍着湿冷和良心不安蹲在石墙根偷窥到下半夜，换了四五次位置也没发现这家人有任何异常。  
只要没给他们造成实质性的伤害，就不要对妖魔轻举妄动，否则吃亏的是你——电话中木村如此告诫。通过彩华的种种反应，她猜测很大可能又是那个女人在捣鬼。  
“它们还认人？”  
“当然。彩华中招大概是因为她身上有铃的气味。不过我不明白为什么是在那个时间和地点出现，妖魔为什么要回来找已经放弃过一次的东西，其他现成的人不好吗？身上有铃气味的人也不止彩华一个。”  
“这个嘛……我也想知道。”  
圭司知情的细节被祐太郎刻意从通话中抹去。不是不信任木村或担心爱人有牵扯，而是圭司今早郑重向他承诺，两天内会说出知道的一切——包括十年前舞失踪的前因后果。但条件是，听众只有祐太郎一人。  
“明天忙完阿部和幸的事我和你一起去本部。坂上舞的失踪案说不定能挖出来有价值的线索。”  
尽管于两人都有少许心亏，审慎的职业习惯还是驱使祐太郎抓住这个机会，和第三方合力求证佐野的指控。  
灵堂面积将近二十坪，棺椁中安睡的阿部脸上盖了块白绢。殡葬师避开众人掀给和幸看那张残破的面孔，自进门就冷汗直冒的儿子没瞄几眼就脸色铁青地跪下干呕。  
“您没事吧？”  
“呜——”  
木村弯腰递给和幸手帕。祐太郎记起事故现场阿部和笹野尸体血淋林的创面，胃里不禁也一阵抽搐。圭司不愿来是对的，他不该看见信任多年的人变成这副凄惨可怜的样子。  
“……让您见笑了。”  
擦掉满脸冷汗，和幸踉跄着爬起来面朝前来吊唁的人站正，努力让自己鼻音浓重的关西腔接近标准语。  
“请允许我这个阿部康史唯一的儿子在这里代表家人说几句话。那个……接到熊野警署电话的时候，虽然我想过父亲的死大概会用这种方式告知，可还是被吓到了。父亲是名刑警，从我记事他就经常跑外勤，平时很少能见到他，有时候正月他也不在家，那时候母亲经常抱怨活着无趣。我和父亲的感情一直很淡，但是，现在看到他躺在棺材里，变成这种我不敢认的样子……对不起。”  
和幸低下头用力掐着眉心，勉强憋回了眼泪才抬脸继续。  
“对不起，咳、那个……父亲为了保护市民殉职，也算是死得其所吧。我和父亲已经十九年没联系过了，因为二十年前发生的一些事情，我一直拒绝和他讲和。当时我高中还没毕业，母亲受不了父亲长期不在家，出轨了。出轨对象是当时经常来家访的我的班主任。后来母亲不小心怀了孕，本来想瞒着父亲偷偷打掉，被父亲发现了，闹得尽人皆知。母亲一气之下就离家出走了。那段时间父亲情绪很不好，一回家就喝闷酒，然后朝我发火。每次他一发火，我就装睡从卧室的窗户翻出去找同校的不良鬼混。这事后来也被父亲发现了。我们在家打了一架，之后我就连夜跑去镰仓的外婆家打听母亲的下落。好不容易找到母亲在青森的住处，又听外婆说父亲出事了。我急急忙忙和母亲从青森搭车回大阪，才知道父亲在追逃犯的时候失手打伤了同事，还伤得很重。那个同事我也认识，是和父亲关系还不错的一位叫田边的刑警，脾脏破裂，在医院挣扎了几天还是没能挺过来。父亲因为这件事差点被开除，后来据说是一位警视帮忙周旋才调到这里工作，才能和大家见面。我自己有时候也想，如果当年我没和父亲吵那么一架，没擅自不计后果地去找母亲，好好留在家里和他一起生活，父亲是不是就不会在工作的时候失手，也就不会遭遇后来的这些事了。  
“我曾经很恨父亲和母亲，恨他们后来不愿意复合，没能给我一个完整的家，害得我只能过上每天为下一顿饭发愁的生活。现在我远离家乡，一个人漂泊这么多年，和各行各业的人打过交道，越来越明白父母当年的难处。比起遇事只会逃避抱怨的我，他们勇敢多了，也直率多了。母亲在青森再婚后据说生活得很好，我也十多年没和她联系了。我打算过段时间去找她讲和，不然……不然一定会像现在这样，看着棺材里家人的尸体后悔。父亲的骨灰，我会好好带回神户的墓地安葬。父亲以前不是个好脾气的人，朋友不多，今天能见到这么多人来，说明他在这里还是被大家认可的，真的非常感谢。抱歉占用大家这么多时间，真的，真的非常感谢……”  
和幸说完再次深深鞠躬。木村和祐太郎架起这位情绪崩溃的儿子，扶着泪流不止的和幸坐到前排。  
仪式继续行进，诵经的僧人跪上坐布团敲响木鱼。祐太郎咬着嘴唇躲到空荡荡的后排，将整张脸使劲埋进双手暗自抽泣。  
“真柴叔叔。”  
经文念到一半，一个熟悉的声音和两只小手敲打着他封闭的大脑。  
“……哟，小铃。”祐太郎抹了把眼换上笑容蹲下，“怎么没和爸爸妈妈一起？”  
“因为我想见你。”幼女又伸手戳戳他脑壳，“你这里在想不开心的事。”  
“哎呀，被你看出来啦。小铃真聪明。”  
“坂上叔叔呢？”  
“他有别的事，今天没过来。”  
“给你。”铃塞了一块圆滚滚的牛奶糖到祐太郎手心，“爸爸说吃了这个心情会变好。”  
“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“小铃，你总是帮我呢。”祐太郎慢悠悠剥掉包装纸把糖吃进嘴，“那……你也帮过‘大姐姐’吗？”  
“大姐姐？”铃歪着脑袋想了一会儿，“是妈妈的朋友吗？”  
“不，是这个。”祐太郎展示出手机里那张照片，“还记得不，这是你画的。”  
“她的话一直都在呀。”铃甜甜笑开，“昨天下午还陪我玩了呢。”  
“……她是怎么陪你玩的呀？”  
“捉迷藏。”  
“捉迷藏？”  
“嗯。藏到柜子里，然后我去找。‘呼’地一下就进去了。”  
铃比划着一团什么东西钻进缝里的动作。看来木村的猜测是对的，确实是那个女人在捣乱，而且目标正是铃。祐太郎悬着的心落下半截。  
“她还和你做过别的事吗？”  
“没有了。妈妈喊我吃饭，她就走了。你不要告诉别人哦，不然下次来她就不陪我玩了。我是喜欢你才告诉你的。”  
“我不会告诉别人的。”祐太郎捏捏铃肉乎乎的小脸，“谢谢你告诉我，我也好喜欢你呀。”  
“嗯……”铃嘟着嘴低下头。  
“怎么了？”  
“爸爸妈妈说中午就回家了。”  
“是吗。路上要听爸爸妈妈的话呀。”  
“我还能见到你吗？”  
“能见到。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”祐太郎尽量灿烂地对幼女笑，“我们一定还能再见面。”  
“那下次见面的时候，你做我男朋友吧。”  
“好啊！如果那时候小铃你还记得我，我们就去湖边约会，我给你拍好多好多好看的照片，买好多好多好吃的！”  
“嗯！”

进入松阪市，视野很快开阔起来。公路东侧大片横平竖直的农田顺着北上的车辆渐渐铺开，西侧慢慢平缓的山峰也变成一长列远远趴在大地上休憩的骆驼，连绵又均匀，直至消失不见。也许是季节的缘故，农田间四处散落的居民区和道旁偶尔蹦出的土坡都显得格外冷清。天气多云，光线不足使隔了一层窗玻璃的街景暗沉发灰，祐太郎玩着从和幸那讨来的打火机，撕开自己那份咖喱面包和牛奶。  
“别在车里玩火机，没气了也不行。”  
“对不起。”  
合上金属盖恭恭敬敬摆好，祐太郎咬了口面包，是熟悉的味道，感谢警部补。他看向驾驶座边吃边翻阅记事本的木村，手里果然是一种没见过的蓝绿色饭团和昨天喝的那个馊味罐装饮料。  
T.H.——田边英夫，金属盖上刻着阿部前搭档全名的首字母缩写。和幸此时应该被板屋的蔬果店老板带去见柳乐医生了。当得知坂上家和阿部的关系，和幸主动提出是否有自己能做到的回报，祐太郎便自作主张地为圭司讨下了这枚打火机。遗物同蓝鸟一起暂时交付在车行，和幸眼下居无定所，户籍本早已遗失，走完全部程序可能得到年底。  
告知木村小铃提供的新信息，女刑警认为妖魔不会再缠上服部一家。  
“它们不会离开自己的出生地。比起服部铃，木津吕和静峡两岸的居民更值得担心。”  
“就没有什么阻止妖魔的办法吗？”  
“为什么要阻止？”木村理解不能地瞪了祐太郎，“你会去阻止一头野生狮子进食吗？”  
“但是……妖魔是会伤人的吧？你刚才不也说了，周围的居民更值得担心。”  
“人聚居的地方都有天然的结界。一般情况下，妖魔没法越过结界。不过木津吕情况比较特殊，它是‘龙穴’，能量场非常强大，岛上人又少，结界可以说是形同虚设。静峡两岸算是龙穴的外围，比起一般居民区结界也弱很多。”说到这里木村停下叹了口气，“妖魔会伤人一般也是因为人类不小心冒犯了它们，和野生动物一样。所以，我们首选躲，实在躲不过……也不是没有办法。”  
“什么办法？”  
避开副驾驶大男孩灼灼的视线，木村合上记事本继续吃她蓝绿的饭团。祐太郎尴尬地眨巴几下眼睛，几乎认定是自己失言惹了同僚不快，女刑警又突然什么都没发生过似的悠悠开口：  
“真柴君，你来年的事考虑得怎么样了？”  
“啊？哦……调岗的事吗？我打算辞职。”  
“辞职？为什么？”  
“圭不太想离开岛上。赚钱的话总有办法不是？”  
“嗯。话是这么说不错，你舍得丢掉这么多年的工作经验吗？”  
“呀……要说丢掉的话从调来这里的那天就丢掉了吧。一课的工作经验这么长时间也才只用过一次，接下来就算调岗，也不可能让我马上去一课。”  
“有人推荐的话就可以，比如我。”  
“……哎？”  
“真不重新考虑一下？署里就要青黄不接了。警部撑不到明年夏天，那群刚毕业的都是菜鸡，很需要你这种有一线经验的人。我认为你很优秀，到我们署重新起步不晚。”  
祐太郎仔细研究木村投来的表情，坦荡的目光中捞不出一丝情欲相关的东西，只是单纯的赞赏和鼓励。某种熟悉的渴望从他心底汩汩涌上头顶。  
“那……我重新考虑一下。”  
“想清楚了和我联系，还有一个月。”  
喝完纸盒里最后一滴牛奶，祐太郎决心再试着说服圭司一次。  
“对了。木村前辈，你认为圭会是坂上舞失踪案的嫌犯吗？”  
“坂上圭司？”木村擦干净双手重新发动雪弗兰，“不可能是他。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。就算有妖魔参与，它也只能是个单纯的失踪案，警部的出发点是错的。卷宗的细节我还没看过，但听几位已经退休的前辈说过这个案子不下十遍。根据坂上圭司的证词，姐弟两人遇袭的时间是晚上九点三刻左右，他从事发地赶到驻在所的时间是十一点十分，那时候他的右腿已经骨折。我去他就诊过的几家医院比对过诊疗记录，除了受损比较严重的双腿，他身上的擦伤总共只有四处，而且都集中在面部和脚腕，都是面积不大的划痕。我很难想象一个人在折了一条腿而且没有任何辅助的情况下，在暴风雨里四肢能不留下大面积擦伤、只用了一个多小时就从半山腰爬回木津吕。尤其是他的手和前臂，他的手和前臂干净得过分了。坂上姐弟遇袭的地点是你上次搜山没去的那一边，山路比较陡，八九月份树木还很茂盛。”  
“不是他一个人下的山……”  
“当年负责案子的前辈一开始也这么认为，但是暴雨把脚印和血迹都冲得很难提取，线索只有坂上圭司单方面的证词。他从头到尾都坚持说是自己一个人下的山。警部认为他在遇袭的时间和地点上说了谎，要求用仪器对他进行测试，坂上圭司也同意了，反复测试的结果是他确实没说谎。”  
三个月来头一回，祐太郎对自己再次笃信的事物无来由地感到不安。  
“阿部……阿部康史的证词呢？”  
“他提供的情况不比坂上圭司多。顺便一提测谎他也通过了。”  
两人到达津市县本部午休时间刚过。七层的橙红办公楼被停车场围绕，顶上还带直升机坪，终于让祐太郎找回了一些在东京工作的感觉。轻车熟路填完申请表，一位中年大叔无精打采地引他们去资料库调卷宗。  
“不是吧，这么多？”  
十分钟后，祐太郎面对桌上叠起来有半米高的两摞资料夹傻了眼。  
“前前后后搜了将近一个月，两年后才提交失踪结案，我记得你不是菜鸟吧？”  
“不是。对不起。”  
一册，两册，三册，四册，五册。手心愈翻愈湿，最后干脆十根指头全都颤抖起来。祐太郎很想大叫或猛捶自己的脑袋，好把这轮廓愈发清晰的猜想从脑中赶走。他将手伸向桌对面的木村，女警正专注地看着一整页现场照片，在指头碰到她袖口之前，木村忽地抬头和他平视，眼中满是忧虑。  
“真柴君，坂上舞的失踪也有妖魔一份。”  
“诶、啊？”  
“你怎么回事，难道我脸上长鱼鳞了？”  
“不，不是。”祐太郎搓搓鼻子，“那个，什么意思？”  
木村呈田字形朝祐太郎铺开四册文件夹里的某一页。左上和右下是几张表格和大段的文字描述，右上和左下是两竖排带标记的现场勘察照片。他很快认出右上照片拍的应该是自己遇见裸女的地方。  
“镜像。根本没有熊，这才是第一现场。你看……真柴君，你脸色怎么这么难看？”  
“木村前辈，”祐太郎局促地攥着手，“你能先听一下我的看法吗？我还想说一件你不知道的事。”  
大叔端来的两杯咖啡此刻已然凉透。木村静静听祐太郎磕磕巴巴地讲，手指哒哒敲着纸杯边，偶尔取出记事本在空白页划上两笔。  
“……这些就是十年前的真相。我觉得能站住脚。”  
“真柴君，别太早下结论。”木村同情地看着失去冷静的大男孩，“你的结论是建立在既有认知的基础上，不要学佐野警部那样钻牛角尖，你和他不一样。”  
“但是……”  
“这两个案子既然都有妖魔参与进来，就不是我们这些普通人能顺利解决的事了。那个女人我会找了解妖魔的熟人帮忙调查，服部铃的失踪就以警部的说法为准吧。”  
“这样好吗？”  
“已经发生的事没法改变，就算是妖魔，也是一种很努力地在活着的生物。你会谴责一只熊为了保护自己的孩子攻击误闯领地的游客吗？”  
“……不会。”  
“真柴君。不要输给自己的恐惧。”  
“嗯。好。谢谢你，前辈。”  
“这个给你。”木村从上衣口袋里掏出一个白纸包着的东西，“你之前问我有什么办法能阻止妖魔，这个就是办法。这是我妹妹听说我要到这里来的时候拜托父亲做的。不过只能用一次，用了就不能反悔，明白吗？”

婉拒了木村要送自己回木津吕的好意，祐太郎从两人早上碰头的停车场抄近路徒步去公交站。绕山中七零八落居民区往返的大巴只有那么一辆，每天上下午各一来回。五点之后多云转阴，深秋的天气逐渐昏暗，车内却没因为骤然上升的高度而很快变得清冷。祐太郎抬头去找顶棚那两台风扇，后知后觉大巴已经被翻新修整过，内壁颜色变浅，座椅尺寸增大，脚边细长的散热器下个月就能派上用场。  
掏出胸前木村让给的符咒，纸套内是一块一面画着正五芒星、另一面画着倒五芒星的正十边形薄木片。两个五芒星中央的小五边形里都框了个祐太郎既读不懂笔画又多的汉字。据木村所说，用的时候要去掉白纸将薄木片放在贴近心脏的地方，这样不仅不会被妖魔趁虚而入，视情况符咒还能自动给近身的怪物致命一击。  
致命一击。祐太郎好不容易理平的情绪又皱起波纹。他想自己大概是承担不起这后果的。  
“哎呀，小哥，真是好久不见你坐公车了。”  
“……啊，您好。”  
中途上车的静流庄老板娘吉野靖子穿着一套剪裁讲究的绀色小纹，妆容比平日精致不少，应该是从新宫做电器生意的股东家刚回来。  
“阿部先生的事还请节哀顺变。”  
“谢谢您关心。上次柳乐医生的事也多谢了。”  
“哪里哪里，有什么要帮忙的还请尽管说。”  
月初柳乐医生邀请阿部和祐太郎在静流庄小聚，中途离席迟迟不见人影，得亏被靖子及时发现栽倒在厕所门口，晚一步怕是无力回天。  
车上乘客只有他们两人，祐太郎瞟了一眼专心开车的司机，试着问起靖子舞的事。  
“靖子小姐，”第二次见面她就坚持让祐太郎这么称呼，“可以向您请教些事吗？”  
“请问是什么事呢？”  
“您对圭司的姐姐舞可还有什么印象？”  
“舞小姐吗？我和静江还比较熟，她女儿接手生意之后我们两家来往不多。那孩子聪明又能干，长得也讨客人喜欢，就是不太合群。你怎么想起来问这个？”  
“哦。我这回听市警署的人提到了十年前的事。圭司的姐姐当年不也一样是失踪？只不过一直没回来。”  
“这个嘛，”靖子意味深长地笑了，“虽然在背后嚼别家的人舌根不好，我听说当年舞小姐失踪之前那阵子刚和一个地方议员的儿子分手，好像还因为那个儿子流过产。不过警察也没敢明目张胆地传讯议员一家。我只知道后来那儿子没半年就病死了，议员自己的事业也一落千丈，现在也就是个普通人吧。”  
“……原来还发生过这些。”舞流产的事资料中并没提到。祐太郎试着再进一步。  
“我还听说，警方当年把圭司当成嫌犯。”  
“不可能的。”靖子连连摇头，“看眼睛就知道了。圭司少爷那不是做了亏心事的眼神，这点你可以相信我。只是，想让他回到以前爱和人说笑的样子，你不多费些工夫怕是不成。”  
失去蓝鸟，也没有小型船舶驾驶证，祐太郎只好跟靖子借了辆送餐用的韦士柏。两脚适应着踏板开到半途，山间很不贴心地泼起凉雨，他紧赶慢赶最后还是被淋得风衣湿透。刚推开驻在所玻璃门，求助电话又一通通打进来。匆匆带上工具箱，补好铃村婆婆家渗水的窗户、换掉樋口太太家厨房烧断的保险丝、搬完岸边夫妇家后院搁置的木柴，折回驻在所时祐太郎整个人好似从河里淌了一圈上岸，西装湿到能看清大腿轮廓，每迈一步鞋袜都能挤出些水。  
“糟了、符咒！”  
吹干头发祐太郎才想起跟西装一起塞进洗衣机里的符咒。手忙脚乱扯出来衬衫铺平翻找，包着薄木片的纸套已经被搅烂，所幸五芒星和上面的字迹都没太大问题。  
“……吓死我了。”  
将吸饱水的符咒搁在笔筒上晾着，祐太郎坐到办公桌边开始写工作记录。彼时大雨变小再转阴，签字笔的沙沙声盖过微风，有谁在敲打玻璃门的动静也清晰地传进他耳朵。  
“不好意思，马上来。那个……圭，你怎么来了？”  
“打你手机不接，发邮件也不回。”  
“真的？我记得没关机——啊！”  
搬岸边夫妇的木柴时怕进水，一个半小时前把手机塞到工具箱里就再没拿出来过。  
“对不起，我现在就去阁楼……”  
“你等等，先搭把手，我一个人太慢。”  
帮忙擦干净轮椅上的泥污，祐太郎推着一天没见的爱人停到沙发前。  
“对不起。今天遇到的事有点多，精神不在状态，你别生气。”  
“我没生气。我明白，你这几天比较累，只是……只是别让我一个人在家瞎担心。我不习惯。”  
圭司说完用有些怯懦的眼神望向他。印象中这是圭司第一次对自己露出这种表情。祐太郎心口瞬间堵得难受，质问的话卡在喉咙再也说不出口。真相如何有什么关系、驱逐了妖魔又能怎样？眼前这位卸下最后一点防备的男人已经失去太多，现在想要依靠的只有他一个，能依靠的也只剩他一个，仅此而已。  
于是祐太郎瘪瘪嘴，郑重其事地表示有话要讲。  
“我想再和你认真商量一下以后的事。圭，如果，如果我能保证你每周有三天待在木津吕，你愿不愿意……跟我去熊野？交通工具我会解决啦，我这些年的存款买一辆好点的车还是够的。”  
“……你不辞职了？”  
“啊……准确地说是——还想再试试。对，还想再试试。”  
“这样啊。”圭司低下头思索着什么，“好像也不是不行……”  
“哎？”祐太郎一个激灵站得笔直，“你这算是同意了吗？”  
“我也不知道。三天……这值得一试。就是得多付出点代价。”  
“多余的代价我来付就好啦！”  
兴奋的大男孩嚷嚷着，一把将爱人从轮椅中捞起来抱着腰转圈。毫无心理准备的圭司脸上写满尴尬，本能地先扶住祐太郎的肩膀再闭上眼睛。  
“喂！你干什么，快放我下来！”  
“圭，我们去住无障碍公寓吧！我还想养猫！”  
“养什么无所谓你先放我下来！”  
从沙发一路转到办公桌前，已经头晕目眩的两人互相抓着对方歪歪扭扭摔进扶手椅。等这股天旋地转的不适感散去，祐太郎扭头用鼻尖戳弄圭司涨红的耳朵，仔细辨别空气中彼此粗重的呼吸和格外响亮的心跳。  
“圭。希望你能再多依赖我一点。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我能为你变强。再多相信我一点吧。”  
“喂……这是什么东西？”  
圭司的手伸向笔筒。掌心大小的正十边形薄木片突然像触了电哆嗦着立直，中央难懂的汉字转眼融作一滴暗红色的液体，顺五芒星最近的线段分流抵达各个顶点，并以木片正中为圆心互相连接成一个完整的细环。  
“不好，圭！”  
殷红的光圈锁住圭司咽喉。祐太郎看见趴在自己身上的爱人瞪大双眼剧烈抽搐了几下，随后便面如死灰地从扶手椅中滑落。

推拉门跟着结束查房的医生开了又关上，祐太郎独自抱着胳膊踱到窗前，对外面预报说是要继续降雨的云层发呆。一夜未睡，玻璃中映出的愁容除了失眠引起的浮肿，还有过劳熬出的满眼血丝。刚刚那位姓渡部的少白头男医生告诉他，圭司是长期作息不规律和营养不良导致的贫血，祐太郎咬着舌头忍住没笑出声。  
昨晚无措的自己慌到连急救电话都忘了拨，愣是拼命做完人工呼吸再用韦士柏一路载着圭司抵达社区医院急诊部。其后的数十分钟记忆一片空白，只能隐约想起值班护士要给他处理一下额头和手臂的擦伤。到临近午夜，救护车尖利的叫声使他惊觉自己正两手攥着被褥，脸颊满是泪痕地趴在圭司病床边缘，喉咙已经发不出声音。约零点一刻，他考虑再三决定联络木村警部补，又懊恼地发现手机还躺在驻在所阁楼的工具箱里，遂退至墙根消沉地整理思绪。当窗外天空悄悄晕开灰白，他挪动酸胀的双腿靠近床铺，指肚一点点滑过圭司脖子上几近消失的勒痕。一夜过去，病患脸色依旧很差。  
呻吟声从身后传来。祐太郎缓缓转动身体，背着光源等待病人苏醒瞬间的表情变化。可他失算了，圭司很快把头扭了过去。  
“圭。”  
没有回答。祐太郎绕了一圈走到床头，圭司立即半阖着眼将目光落往别处，再把头扭向看不到他的另一侧。  
“你往死里揍我就好，别这样……”  
他去牵圭司漏在被褥外的手，被病人瑟缩着躲开。  
“圭，我不是故意的。”  
“……别碰我。”  
“但是不碰你的话，你怎么下来……我什么都没带，除了你。”  
“那你现在可以回去了。”  
“你听我解释，我从来都没想过伤害你，我只是没想过这种事会发生在你身上。不管你现在信不信，我真的不是故意的。”  
“……”  
“别不理我，求你。”  
圭司终于默默看了他的眼睛。只是那目光仿佛回到两人初见，淡泊得好像整个世俗于他都无关紧要。  
“……圭？”  
“让我一个人待会儿。”  
“等等！”祐太郎一个猛冲按住被褥里结实的肩膀，“你……你是圭没错吧？你该不会是，你是……”  
“真柴警官，”圭司伸手挡住两人就要撞上的脸，“不要说傻话，我是坂上圭司。还请您自重，不要做这种会让别人误会我们关系的事。”  
“你……你这是怎么了？”  
“我累了。”圭司皱着眉别过脸去，“请你离开。”  
“为什么？你为什么突然变成这样？”祐太郎听见自己喉头发出压抑的悲鸣，“昨天晚上我以为你要死了，费了好大劲把你带过来，他们又告诉我你没事……”  
“没人求你这么做。”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”  
“那现在请您体谅一名病人的心情，离开这里。”  
“圭，”视线开始模糊，祐太郎干脆一倾而出，“你本意不是这样，对不对？你……从阿部前辈出事开始，你什么事都到最后才跟我解释，我难道就这么不值得你信任吗？山上的那个女人是舞姐吧？她现在怎么样？”  
“……不知道。”  
“你真的不知道吗？圭，你是不是被她缠上了？还是说你和她都——”  
“真柴警官，”圭司挣扎着坐起来，“我不想再看见你。以前的事就当从没有过，请你马上离开。”

“已为您转接语音信箱，请在听到嘟声之后留言……”  
七十二小时过去，木村优菜的手机依旧无人接听。祐太郎看看驻在所一楼墙壁上的挂钟，离夜间巡逻刚好还差三十五分整。二十二号下午他从熊野署得知，木村这些天罕见地休了年假说要回趟老家，递交申请的时间正是两人去本部查完卷宗归来的二十号下午。即便祐太郎当场让一课的同僚分别用私人号码和办公室座机帮忙联络，木村的手机也还是无人应答的状态，再软磨硬泡来警部补滋贺县老家的电话拨去沟通，只得到一个木村下个月会按时回岗的保证，连家人都不知道她具体去了哪里。圭司二十一号晚已出院独自返回木津吕，次日坂上家门口就贴了张“谢绝访客”的字条，任他怎么叫门都没反应。  
“木村前辈，你好，我是真柴。我听石田说你最近申请了年休不在署里，请问你是去调查那个女人的事了吗？那个，关于上次申请调岗的事，我可能要麻烦你帮忙写推荐信了。另外还有一件事，是你上次给我的那个护身符，因为它出了些新情况，我希望能尽快和你当面谈谈。请听到留言之后马上和我联络。”  
攥紧挂掉的电话，祐太郎突然开始理解冲动犯罪那股扭曲的不甘。被无视、被推开，没有解释、没有安抚，你珍视的一切不过是对方眼中一粒亟待挑出的砂，你毫无保留的付出在他看来无关紧要，甚至宁愿从未有过。祐太郎再度看向挂钟，想象自己利用夜巡合法地闯进坂上家，把这个薄情的男人推倒在榻榻米上铐紧了折磨，直到他下身殷红流着体液和泪水求饶认错，说他其实还需要自己，而不是礼貌的言辞和刻意拉开的距离。“真柴警官”——这称呼令他心凉。  
离巡逻还差十五分，祐太郎提前穿好制服，带上手电和警棍推开玻璃门。傍晚气温骤降，迎面扑来的夜风已经有些冷。隔着主干道，阿部最后待过的树林被风吹出悉窣的声响。浮云遮得月影黯然失色，他掏出兜里那金属打火机点燃，盯着跃动的蓝黄光球怎样被风吹破都不熄灭，喃喃告诫自己千万别做抱恨终身的蠢事。  
顺主干道一家家迂回着往南，仅剩九处住户的陆岛早早熄了灯，黑暗中还能看见亮光的除了驻在所就是尽头落单的坂上家。祐太郎放慢脚步，花上相当于平日两倍的时间绕进坂上家后院，借助南墙外堆起的碎陶片从窗缝小心翼翼窥探和室内的情形。圭司似乎摆弄陶土到很晚，正在隔间入口拿湿毛巾反复擦着手指，黑白竖纹的长着一丝不乱，嵌在轮椅中的坐姿也规矩收敛一如往常。祐太郎总觉得那脸色比三天前还要憔悴，到底没忍住跳回地面敲响了窗户。  
“谁？”  
“是我，我是……真柴。”  
“……请问有什么事吗？”  
“那个，”祐太郎搜肠刮肚地想，“我有件东西忘了交给你，现在方便吗？”  
“现在有些晚了吧。”  
“一分钟，一分钟就好，在窗户这里也行，我真的只是想把东西交给你，不会对你做别的事情。”  
和室里动静停滞了几秒，圭司瓮声瓮气地让他先去后门等。祐太郎独自在檐廊下靠着柱子低头数过三十，钉着铁环的木门被由内往外推开，披了件羽织的圭司转动轮椅停到他面前，视线放得非常低。  
“请说吧。”  
“是阿部前辈的遗物，”祐太郎掏出打火机，“和幸先生问我有什么能回报你，我就自作主张给你要了这个。他不是我们以前想的那样，他这些年一直过得很辛苦。”  
“……是吗。那谢谢你能代劳。”  
“还有，阿部前辈二十年前的事和幸先生在葬礼上告诉大家了，如果你想听的话——”  
“我不太想听，”圭司平静而不失礼貌地打断，“现在已经很晚了，请回吧。”  
“圭，”祐太郎一把拦住那伸向轮圈的胳膊，“带上这个。等你什么时候想听，再打电话给我。”  
交付纪念品的瞬间他摸到几根汗涔涔的指头，不由得摊开手掌连打火机一起牢牢握住。圭司眨了几下眼没有拒绝。  
“圭，你这几天有好好照顾自己吗？还有一个多月我就离开这里了，我可能再也不会回来，你可能再也见不到我。你真的一点都不难过吗？”  
“……”  
“你……你能不能给我个解释？多荒唐我都能接受。”  
圭司抽回手，转动轮圈背对着他拉开距离。  
“圭，我不想和你连朋友都做不成。”  
“晚安，真柴警官。”  
空荡荡的檐廊又只剩下他一人。祐太郎痛苦地明白过来，名为缄默的围墙已被更高更完整地筑起，再没留下任何可供谁窥探其中的位置。

 

晨间新闻切进来的北国影像白茫茫一片，群山积雪，湖面成冰，植被和建筑都覆上一层厚冻。祐太郎撕掉墙上过期的日历，拇指长的数字离圣诞节刚好还剩十天。被圭司丢回单身生活已过去大半个月，从那之后，他再没借任何理由独自靠近过坂上家，巡逻也仅保持在能确认周边有无误闯者的程度。和妖魔沾边的一切似乎都随着两人的突然疏远而销声匿迹，反复咀嚼逻辑至今，他只想知道圭司缩回壳里的态度有几分是因为自己无心的过失。  
给一人份的咖啡加上水煮着，祐太郎写起因重感冒和神经衰弱拖了好些天的去信。十二月三日，熊野署的石田晴辉给他送来木村正在摩周湖附近找人的消息。据说刚休假她就和两位熟人结伴去了群马，手机在公交车上被宿醉的乘客推搡掉，几经辗转前一天才物归原主。  
“木村警部补说，她具体什么时候回来要看花多久能找到那个人，不过圣诞节之前是回不来了。”  
“那她没让你转告我什么吗？”  
“哦哦！差点忘了！木村警部补让我转告您‘把具体情况发到最下面一行的地址，我看了会托人回，山里走远了经常没信号’，地址是，北海道钏路郡钏路町南阳台……”  
“诶、不是电子邮件？”  
“不是。对不起。”  
驻在所的所有信封都是阿部用剩下的，这位后来面容不再阴郁的老刑警生前一大乐趣就是向报社专栏投递自己喝醉时瞎写的川柳，尽管最终登报的寥寥。简单寒暄两句，祐太郎尽可能用文字还原了那天电话留言无法说清的细节，并希望木村能根据后续情况给出更合理的解释——如果他们在本部翻阅卷宗时推测出的假说成立，那阿部康史就一定对坂上舞失踪的真相知情，圭司的证词也几乎都是有的放矢的谎言。  
将写满字的两张打印纸和失效了的薄木片一同塞进信封，定期给坂上家拉货的轻型皮卡聒噪地驶过驻在所门前。祐太郎瞥见车斗里多了一些制陶之外的东西，算算圭司再度闭门不出的时日，也差不多该补充一人份的生活消耗品了。送货员矢部雅之是个外形像极了拳击手的三十六岁单身汉。靠到料理台小口喝着咖啡，祐太郎脑中突然冒出圭司今后或许乐意和矢部这类人交往的念头。  
沙发上堆着托好友藤仓遥那从根津老家转寄来的一批信件，其中有半数都是父亲旅行途中即时发出的拍立得。只有单人或双人的照片刻意滤掉了再婚家庭的合影，虽然知道这是在顾忌落单儿子的情绪，祐太郎反而希望他们不用每件事都如此小心，就好像在不断提醒自己被亲生父母撇开很久了的事实。  
“……正月真不回趟东京吗？俊茂也很想见你。要不是遥那我们都不知道你去那边这么久了。”  
“到这边工作的事，除了遥那我谁都没说，本来以为很快就会辞职回去的嘛，没想到能待好几个月。爸，我真没事，我只是需要一个人冷静一下。”  
“真不要紧？真不回来？”  
“嗯。代我向千鹤阿姨和俊茂问好。”  
“……那好吧。你在那边好好照顾自己，你妈那我跟她说一声。你就不用再联系她了，免得她又和丈夫吵架。”  
“好，谢谢爸。”  
回想昨晚险些藏不住狼狈状态的电话，他自觉今年圣诞节将没有任何陪伴，至少去年平安夜还能和单身的同事赖在值班室蹭吃喝不走。看看外面难得晴朗的天气，祐太郎打起精神刷干净空杯推开玻璃门。  
与上个月相比，今早分发完毕的报刊书信又少了四分之一，眼下配送到户已不用再借助自行车。白色小号信封撞上空荡的铁皮箱发出一声闷响。十年前大雨倾盆的夏夜，坂上姐弟中的一人大概就在岛上某处声嘶力竭地呼唤过阿部康史。  
“真柴警官！”  
矢部洪亮的声音将他拉回现实，卸完货返程的皮卡正减速停到他跟前。  
“哦，你好，矢部先生。”  
“借一下工具箱用用，”矢部摇下车窗冲他爽朗地笑，“车斗的螺栓松了。坂上先生最近好像不太想跟人说话……话说回来，这段时间都没在他家看见你进进出出的。”  
“啊。上次的案子后续太多一直没忙完。你先进来等等，我去楼上给你拿。”  
矢部利落地跳下车。祐太郎偷偷打量几眼皮卡司机黝黑敦实的身材，低头加快了奔上楼梯的脚步。  
推开阁楼气窗能远远望见坂上家被枝桠淹没的屋顶。长青木在无风的日子里挺拔地静立着，遮过河流低洼的空间，和环绕陆岛的墨绿山坡连成一片。祐太郎记得圭司说过，为了能和静江一起生活，真一当年不顾所有人反对搬回废弃待卖的坂上老宅，与和风格格不入的红瓦地砖之类便是手头拮据的新婚夫妻东拼西凑的成果。真一去世之后静江失踪了三天两夜，家人终于找到她时，她正衣衫齐整地跪在水边，仰头面朝着群山的方向一言不发。  
也许两人早就预料到这样的结局，即便如此也义无反顾地选择了相守。只是并非所有人都能付出至此，也不是每个被付出的人都能心安理得地接受馈赠。  
拎着工具箱反手翻下爬梯，祐太郎在二楼默默等待胸口袭来的这阵疼痛褪去才继续处理矢部的要求。  
积攒的工作报告天亮之前已经提交，上午实在无事可做，祐太郎便坐到驻在所门口的斜坡上陪拧螺栓的皮卡司机聊天。从矢部口中得知，柳乐医生的病情正疾速恶化，能否撑到明年春末都十分难说。  
“……哎呀，不过柳乐太太也是的，忙不过来请个家政妇搭把手不就好了，这么大年纪还有风湿，累倒下了不是也要住院？你说是不是呀真柴警官？”  
“这样的话，我下个月抽空去看看他。”  
“不过柳乐医生不一定能认得你喽。我父亲就是因为动脉瘤破裂突然去世的，在我看来他们已经够幸运啦。”  
由于常年搬货，矢部粗厚的双手长满了茧，祐太郎渐渐控制不住脑中关于这双手抚上圭司光裸肌肤的想象。  
“咦，”矢部停下拧螺栓的动作对他挠头，“我是不是惹你生气啦？”  
“啊、没有没有，”意识到自己失态的祐太郎忙尴尬地摆手，“刚才你说柳乐医生，我想起来阿嘉婆婆的事了。”  
“哦……你是说她宁愿被发现死在家里也不去养老院的事？”  
“嗯。她好像一直都觉得自己必须等儿子回来。”  
“唉呀呀，”矢部难过得直叹气，“人上了年纪真是可怜。我们这种耐摔耐打的还好，像坂上先生那样腿脚不方便所有亲人又不在了的，到老了可怎么办。钱不能解决一切呀对吧？我总觉得啊，他慢慢也得变得像阿嘉婆婆那样，到死也一步不肯离开自己的房子。真柴警官，你没事可得经常去陪他说说话呀，现在这里能和他说上话的大概就你一个了。”  
“……好。我会的。”  
目送皮卡驶离主干道，祐太郎再次郁结地望向从住在所门口并不能看见的坂上家。对于矢部出于善意的提醒，精疲力竭的他只觉得暂时爱莫能助。  
“真柴警官！”  
这次迎面而来的是个圆润驼背的小老太太，穿着长绒衫和毛呢半身裙，一头白发挽成个圆髻干净地别在耳后，谦恭的说话方式总令祐太郎想起去世的祖母。  
“您好，樋口太太。”  
“我来和您说一声，下周我就要搬去大阪的女儿家住了，佳代听说我家电路老坏，担心着火。”  
“我明白了。到时候需要帮忙的话还请来叫我。”  
“会的。”樋口太太微微欠身行了个礼，“真柴警官，明年木津吕的驻在所要撤销是真的吗？”  
“非常抱歉，没能及时通知大家是我的不对，让你们担心了。是真的，这周我会把通告贴上。”  
“那……果然是因为阿部先生的事吗？”  
“那倒不是，”祐太郎强迫自己轻松地笑，“因为现在岛上的住家数量已经达不到配备驻在所的标准，所以……”  
“哦，原来是这样。”樋口太太恍然大悟地点头，“看来我搬去佳代那里也未必是坏事。对了，我觉得丹下先生这几天好像有点不太对劲，他能帮上忙的家人都在关东……”  
“好，我会留心的。”  
“那就麻烦您了。”  
丹下谦三的住处靠近陆岛东北角伸进水域的河滩，和驻在所隔了几块荒废的菜地和一小片树林。虽然打过许多次照面，祐太郎却奇怪地对这名年逾九旬的老人没什么印象，唯一记得的是杂乱的后院里养着一条名叫胜男的柴犬，而且狗非常认生。  
连叫好几声都没人应答，祐太郎试着推动门板，反锁着。绕到平房东侧能看清客厅布局的玻璃窗，屋内久违的光景令他心跳骤然加速——丹下毛发稀疏的脑袋像漏了气的皮球一样耷拉在半空，口鼻流涎，满脸青紫，脖颈绕了一根麻绳吊上房梁，脚下是踢翻的凳子和怎么看都已经断气了的胜男的尸体，旁边茶几上有一封字迹潦草的书信。

“真柴前辈，已经联系上丹下谦三在千叶的家人了，他们说明天过来。”  
“谢谢你，石田。”  
少了木村优菜的熊野署气氛有些微妙，一问才知佐野复查结果很糟，刚被医生勒令休假住院。注意到办公区那一双双时不时瞟来的冷眼，祐太郎明白就算下个月顺利入职也得历经好一番苦战才能获得同僚的认可。他竟然怀念起佐野那不留情面的态度。  
“前辈，您要调来我们署是真的吗？那我能申请和您做搭档吗？”  
“你啊，”祐太郎拍了一下石田汗湿的额头，“等你当上巡查部长再说吧。”  
离开警署，祐太郎徒步去最近的一家不动产中介，顺便上车行提生病前订购的新款蓝鸟。得知市区并无条件合适的单身公寓，他留下自己的联系方式表示下周再来。顺上次去殡仪馆的车道沿海南行，祐太郎一路加速开向新宫市，却又在看见服务区时折返，最后停进狮子岩对面空余的露天车位，降下所有窗玻璃吹风醒脑。  
丹下谦三在遗书中写道，因为受够了病痛和性格使然的孤独，又不愿给儿孙增添麻烦，所以选择带上同样垂垂老矣的胜男有尊严地离开。初步鉴定丹下死亡是在昨夜十点到十二点之间，祐太郎协助搬出老人和狗的尸体时，矢部善意的提醒一直回荡在他耳侧。  
海风刮来波浪拍打岩石的声响。循声平视前方，三五个学生打扮的少男少女正背着画板有说有笑地等信号灯变绿。冬日阳光晒得那些面容格外轻快，十多年前，圭司应该也是这副无忧无虑的模样，而那时的自己正跟着沉浸在丧女之痛中的父母一起生活，对犯罪既不关心也一无所知。为何高中毕业后马上选择读警校，除了被父母互相推诿积累的怨气，最重要的还是那里能提供生活补贴，长远来看，刑警的薪资也足以维持和祖母两人的生活。  
人生对自己来说究竟算什么呢？每每遇见甘为梦想燃烧生命的同类，那耀眼的光芒都刺得他又嫉又羞。祖母教会了他与外界相处，警校和工作教会了他直面恶意和理解普世价值，有了这些，生而为人的灵魂好像也不至于坐立难安，即便遭遇不公，心底那团虽小的火焰也明亮到支撑他继续相信同类。可遇见圭司以来，火里似乎掺进了什么奇怪的杂质，他害怕自己就这样抛弃过往迷失得面目全非。  
吹到脸手冰凉，祐太郎关上车窗趁午前天暖西行回去山中。  
糊弄完一顿午饭，祐太郎着手打包被历任警官几乎放置不管的二楼资料室。コ形空间接近六叠，只有两扇气窗，一张缺了条腿的办公桌抵在南墙，弄得人每次开门只能侧着身子进出。工作日志和各类报告全按年份整齐地收纳在文件架，多余的空间摆满了用剩的配给物。不搬开点东西就进不去的角落里无论掏出来什么都沾着一股霉味。  
“天，全烂了。”  
印着三十多年前日期的一叠宣传单刚抓起来便烂成碎屑。祐太郎艰难地转动身体，从身后找来空纸箱盛这堆垃圾。  
“这群糟老头，好歹也抽空清理一下，反正工作都闲的要死……嗯？”  
垃圾堆中冒出个记事本，真皮封面已微微干裂。祐太郎拿起它打开，泛黄的扉页上用熟悉的笔迹写着“大阪府”“搜查一课”“阿部康史”一串文字。  
“……其他的都给别人了，这个就留给我吧。阿部前辈，您没意见吧？”  
朝空气虔诚地行了个礼，祐太郎往后一页页翻阅阿部字迹粗糙的记录。时间从二十二年前的七月中旬开始，从内容来看，针对失业男子A深夜无差别攻击长发女性的调查持续了整个夏天，合作的搭档是巡查部长田边英夫；九到十二月是一些裁员自杀及三起金钱纠纷引起的他杀，合作的搭档依旧是田边英夫；次年一到四月的调查包括几起纵火，然后一部分纸张被撕掉，隔了六七页涂鸦，明显新很多的笔迹密密麻麻写着大段独白，日期是十年前夏末，第一行就出现了圭司的名字。

××年8月30日  
刚刚和圭司仔细讨论了怎么应付搜查，他说只要抗住测谎，那边就拿我们没办法。其实对于放舞走，我也不知道是对是错，按照约定，我应该把十九号晚上发生的一切尽快忘掉，销毁证据，再也不提，但是我一直担心舞说的“我还有必须要做的事”会波及无辜。我在这里写下我看到的事实，如果以后某天这件案子再被翻出来追究，我会承担需要我承担的责任。  
八月十九号晚上十点五十分左右，只穿着一件衬裙的坂上舞背着她受伤昏迷的弟弟圭司在家门口附近向正在巡逻的我求救，那时候暴雨已经下了五个小时，两个人都湿透了。我问她发生了什么事，舞说她“被逼得害了人，再待在这里连圭司都要遭殃”，求我帮帮圭司放她一个人走。我说这样不行，你要是真杀了人最后肯定会被查出来，到时候你怎么办，杀人的罪恶感不是这么简单就能消除的，而且圭司可能也要负连带责任。舞那孩子却说“这不是我认罪就能解决的事情，您不也知道，我们两个从小就和别的孩子不一样。我已经失去父母，我不想再失去这个弟弟，求求你放我走，我绝对不会伤害不相关的人，我还有必须要做的事”。我问她是不是和大石议员的儿子有关，她点头说是，之后她就把浑身是血的圭司丢给我，自己一个人朝着上山的方向跑了。我没去追，因为总觉得追了也没用。我把圭司背回驻在所，那孩子半途醒了，发现舞不在还大闹了一番。我看他两条腿伤得很重，赶紧给他换上干净的绷带，又急急忙忙去叫救护车。等救护车来的时间，圭司和我商量好一套说辞，细节警署的笔录里都有，这里我就不写了。  
我是在十年前来到木津吕，算是看着坂上家两个半大的孩子成年。我确实感觉到他们一家和别人有点不一样，但是又说不出来不一样在哪里。静江去世的时候我在葬礼上听到过传言，说她为了治疗先天性疾病经常偷偷喝活物的血，还有人说真一去世早也是因为静江的怪病，那时我只当是玩笑，现在有点不敢这么想了。警方至今也没找到被害人的尸体，也许正和传言说的怪病有关吧。关于这点我永远不会去向圭司求证，这是我经历过几次离别之后的教训。  
舞给圭司止血的连衣裙我撕下来了一块夹在记事本最后，如有必要，应该能当作追查的证据。希望两个孩子不要怪罪我，我毕竟是一名警察。

 

“坂上先生，您在家吧，我是真柴，请把门打开，我有事和您商量。坂上先生……”  
这样不行。祐太郎收回哐哐砸门的拳头，后退几步努力让大脑冷静下来。狂奔弄得他两眼发黑，膝盖也有些不听使唤。阿部证实了木村“别太早下结论”的告诫，近期行动被情绪左右太多的自己很可能已经造成某种无法挽回的后果。  
“我都在干什么蠢事……”狠捶几下发软的双腿，祐太郎踉跄着靠近和室那两扇同样紧闭的窗户。思虑再三，他决定冒个险。  
“圭。你在里面对吧？我想和你谈谈舞姐的事。我在驻在所二楼资料室发现了阿部前辈的一份记录，上面写了一些十年前的事。舞姐堕过胎是吧？当年是不是大石议员的儿子对她始乱终弃你们才——”  
一只凉手突然从背后掐住他脖颈，玩儿似的将他提起来摔到地上。根本来不及反抗或呼喊，祐太郎就这么失去了意识。

有什么在轻柔地触碰他。从眉稍，到眼窝，再到鼻尖，到嘴唇，到下巴，最后顺曲线轻轻戳了一下喉结才离开。托着后颈的物体很硬，隔了层布料还带着热度，空气中有股熟悉的潮湿泥土的气味。祐太郎睁开眼，模糊的视野慢慢清晰，他看见坂上家隔间晾满素坯的置物架，身旁背光处很快压来个人影，人影上半身像是披了件华丽的羽织。  
“……圭？”  
“哎呀，真是的。你们男人一个个果然都薄情得很，”似曾相识的女人故意暧昧地抱怨，“人家明明都和你坦诚相见过一次了，嘴里还喊着别人的名字。”  
是坂上舞。意识瞬间清醒，祐太郎防备着想爬起来，身后却揽来一双触感熟悉的手臂，小心翼翼地按回他肩膀，顺带扶正他偏离目标的视线。花上两秒钟理解现状，他忍着延时的钝痛重新在隔间地板上扭动四肢，伸长胳膊紧紧抱住圭司温暖的腰，将脸埋进那隐约带线香味的长着前襟。  
“你下手不能轻一点吗……”圭司责备胞姐的声音微微颤抖，“掐脖子太过分了。”  
“那你要我怎样？让他在窗户外边大吼大叫我以前因为男人杀过人、你和阿部叔帮着作过伪证？这小子，一遇上你的事就和我们那不知天高地厚的父亲一个德行。”  
被圭司搀扶着靠墙坐直，祐太郎终于和深秋以来岛上一系列事件的始作俑者再度四目相接。面前这对燃烧着细小火焰的金色瞳孔与记忆中无二，长襦袢外面随便套件红打褂的穿法倒很像时代剧里的女鬼。除去五官和身形，现在的坂上舞已经没了人类的样子，自然光照射下的皮肤白如纸张，一部分发丝不知为何飘浮在半空，整张渗着邪气的脸盯得人浑身难受。祐太郎烫到似的贴向圭司，才发现对方这段时间又憔悴了不少，眼眶凹陷发灰，呼吸节奏变得非常慢。  
“真柴祐太郎，”舞追着他躲闪的脸开口，“你应该有很多问题想问。不过在这之前，我希望你能听听我的请求。”  
“你想说什么？”圭司看向舞的眼神明显在生气，“我不同意。”  
“我已经和你解释过很多次了。”  
“不行，我不同意。”  
“……难道你有什么更稳妥的办法？对他来说，这要求也不算什么损失。”  
“你怎么能说这种话！”  
“等等、你们在说什么事？”祐太郎拉住圭司激动的胳膊，“是不是要我做什么？”  
“不用你做什么，你什么都不用做。”  
“圭司！”  
“不是，你们——”  
“我不会让你对他做什么，”圭司挑衅似的挡在祐太郎面前，“那件事没可能。”  
僵持不下的状态持续了好一会儿，最终还是年长的姐姐作出了让步。  
“……好，可以。那我问他几个问题总行吧？”  
病怏怏点了头，圭司垂下脑袋不情愿地退到一边。  
“真柴君……我叫你真柴君没关系吧？”  
“啊……嗯。请便。”  
“十年前的事，你现在知道多少？”  
祐太郎扁扁紧张到干燥的舌头，说：“阿部前辈的记录只写了他那天晚上看到的事，其他的……都是我和搭档讨论过的推测。”  
“先说来听听吧。我保证不会再对你做什么了。”  
“……好吧。”祐太郎瞟了烦躁的圭司一眼，“用我熟悉的方式讲行吗？就是比较啰嗦……  
“首先，当年圭给警方提供的证词漏洞很多。事件发生的时间段是八月下旬，十九号晚上一直在下暴雨，圭不可能在两腿受重伤的情况下，用和平常差不多的时间一个人从半山腰下到岛上，所以，要么圭当年根本没上山，要么他一定不是一个人下的山，这是其一。其二，因为警方一定会优先搜查证人指认的案发现场，根据审讯记录，圭一直把遇袭地往某个模糊的位置引导，而且前后三次拖延指认现场的时间。考虑到圭的交际圈和警方多次走访排查的结果，他这么做应该是为了给某个知情者争取到处理什么的机会，那个人只可能是当时处于失踪状态下的你。后来木村警部补从搜山的照片里发现，登山道的另一侧——就是我第一次遇见你的地方——有妖魔做的结界，我想那应该就是圭争取时间的理由。  
“其次，阿部前辈在这个事件里扮演的角色很奇怪。他作为圭求救的对象，和你也很熟，事发后并没有第一时间上山查看现场，而是等到救护车来了才和增援的同行一起上山。他卷宗里的证词逻辑上没有任何问题，但是一点多余的信息都没有，而且把责任撇得一干二净。阿部前辈是个老刑警，于公于私，这都不太自然，可是如果他对圭撒谎的理由知情，这种不自然就消失了。在不考虑有妖魔介入这个因素的条件下，警方当年得出的主流结论是，你们姐弟一定一起做了什么，你带着会被逮捕的证据逃走，留下他们两个知情者来应付搜查。但是后来并没有新的物证或受害人出现，碍于时间限制，他们不得不选择和圭一个人死磕。  
“最后，是连警官都无可奈何的权力。”祐太郎说到这无奈地笑了笑，“我就是因为它才弄成现在这个样子。卷宗里稍微提到了大石启介和他的长子恭平，这对父子出现的时间刚好在搜查因为一部分负责人意见不合导致不得不中断之前，重启之后搜查很快就虎头蛇尾地结束了。我不认为这仅仅是巧合。”  
“舞是被那个老混蛋的儿子骗去堕的胎，”独自生闷气的圭司突然插话，“他骗舞说是普通的身体检查，靠老混蛋的关系擅自给胎儿做了流产。”  
“诶、为什么？”  
“因为我这个傻姐姐当时一厢情愿地认为，那个道貌岸然的垃圾可以理解她的母亲是妖魔这种事。”  
“……圭司提醒过我很多次，大石恭平很自私，不是那种可以无话不谈的人，”细小的白色火焰大幅摇曳着，同时发出微弱的爆裂声，“我太天真了。我以为他和其他政客只知道享乐的儿子不一样，他也确实不一样。他会和我一起聊沙俄历史，听西区和百老汇，讨论他觉得完美的社会制度，可我从来没考虑过，他说的那些设想里面永远都没有我这种人的位置。我告诉他怀孕和母亲的事之后他躲了我一周，再来找我的时候就直接开车带我去了医院……真柴君，他大可以给我一笔钱让我离开，或者干脆撇清关系永远不负责，但是他却像对牲口一样对我，好像我和孩子是什么见不得人的脏东西，还波及了圭司。”  
“舞出院第二天我就把那男人约出来揍了一顿。毕竟……别的事我一样都做不到。我当时想，如果舞能借这个机会彻底摆脱大石恭平，那她之前浪费的三年时间也不算长。结果大石父子不知道从哪雇来了两个自称是驱魔师的人，一路跟踪到岛上，想方设法把舞拖进山里没人看见的地方，再打电话威胁我一个人过去。到了之后我才知道，他们根本没打算让我和舞活着下山。”  
“圭司的腿就是帮我挡着那两个人才变成这样的，”舞就着正坐的姿势悄悄滑到弟弟身边，“第一次，我试着唤醒母亲留下的力量，用它杀了人。之后我下山把圭司交给阿部叔，再回去吸干他们的血，用这种火在结界里面处理掉尸体。”  
舞抬起一只手，向上的掌心钻出个硬币大小的白色火球。在主人的凝视中，火球慢慢变大，灵巧地飘近置物架上一个还没完全晾干的素坯。伸展成口袋形状的火球流动着将素坯裹住，一点点将带螺纹把手的矮胖短颈瓶吞噬到消失不见。  
“我没法原谅他。我必须让他知道有些事是不能随便做的。”缩回硬币大小，火球安静地飞回舞掌心融入皮肤。  
“一个月之内，他被每晚找上门的我吓到精神失常，半年之后自己吊死在给我堕胎的同一家医院。讽刺吧？他父亲也是，被儿子的死打击得一蹶不振，议员也没继续做下去。不过，阻止警方继续搜查和我没关系，那是大石启介怕自己帮儿子买凶的事暴露才插手的。我一吓唬他，那老东西就跪在地上哭着全说了。”  
“但是你都不回来找我商量，”圭司看进舞眼中平静下来的火光，“本来就不是你一个人的责任。也许有更好的解决办法，至少不会让你失踪十年，还因为跑太远弄成现在这种……要不是那天看见山上有火，我差点就放弃继续等下去了。”  
“我答应过妈妈，她不在了之后要照顾好你，”舞说着爱怜地抚上胞弟消瘦的脸颊，“你是我唯一的家人，也是我知道的唯一的同类，无论发生什么事，我都要优先你的安全。而且，你比我幸运，不是每个人都能在合适的年纪遇见真心相待的爱情。”  
“可是我不能让他……”  
“圭司，听我说。我们是妈妈选择以‘人’这个身份活过的唯一证据，不能让爸爸豁出一切的付出白费。浑浑噩噩附在野兽身上的日子会把你拖疯，凭运气等下一个受害者不现实。我这十年经历过的痛苦，你没必要再经历一遍。你要记住，受苦是因为没得选，不是什么美德，不值得被称赞……”  
结界，活血，狐妖——原来缺失的一环一直都在真一和静江身上。祐太郎突然明白了坂上姐弟意见相左的理由。  
“圭，给我看看你的胳膊。”  
趁其不备，祐太郎捋起圭司宽大的衣袖，苍白的手肘内侧果然露出好几枚崭新的针眼。  
“你……你这是在给舞姐……那个符咒，不是一点影响都没有吧？”  
“这段时间，他为了让我尽快恢复理智，一直偷偷抽自己的血给我，”舞代替以沉默回避诘问的弟弟开口，“他怕我神志不清再挣开妈妈留下的结界去闯祸，尤其是怕伤到你。那个符咒，我知道你不是故意的，它——”  
“舞！求你，别说。”  
“我认为真柴君有能力判断，他不是是非不分的小孩。”  
“不是，不是……只要你说了，他一定会……”  
“圭，”祐太郎轻轻握上爱人攥紧的拳头，“没关系。虽然我不知道具体怎么做，但是让我看着你揽下所有责任一个人等死，我做不到。”  
“圭司，”舞也安抚似的捏着弟弟肩膀，“具体的事我来解决，我绝对不会让真柴君损失超过必要的时间。”  
“但是你们想没想过，要是再发生和十年前一样的事怎么办……大部分人可能更像大石恭平，对完全不了解的东西除了害怕就是厌恶，我们不可能永远把自己的身份瞒下去。我也没法保证我一直是人的样子。”  
“这个嘛，总会有办法，别担心。”祐太郎冲几乎哭出来的圭司调皮地笑笑，“‘大部分’不是全部，对吧？找能接受我们身份的一起生活就好啦，大家态度都一样的话，警察和律师就要失业了。至于你担心的变化，我觉得我们现在对妖魔了解得还不够多，等全弄明白了再解决也不迟，舞姐的问题也是。之前这么多年你们不都很顺利地活过来了吗？我记得你前段时间说过，静江阿姨的教育方针是希望你们一切都能往好处想，你现在这态度可一点都不行。”  
圭司咬着嘴别过脸去，祐太郎拼命压下抱上那后背再在耳边低语的冲动。  
“那个……其实，我现在反而松了口气。上次在本部查卷宗的时候我突然想到，如果带走小铃的妖魔其实是舞姐的话，很多看起来没道理的事就能说通了。只是我当时对妖魔了解不多，以为突然出现的舞姐肯定已经丧失人性，应该尽快隔离或者处理掉……啊、舞姐，对不起。”  
“没关系，这不怪你。”  
“谢谢……总之，是木村警部补提醒我，不要在了解不充分的情况下过早下结论。后来符咒对你起了作用，你又突然非常坚决地疏远我，我才想到，那个狐妖的故事原型很可能是你父母，你重新把自己关在家里没准是为了舞姐。但是，我已经完全不知道该怎么办了。因为这个猜想成立的话，你和舞姐就成了罪人。看完阿部前辈的记录之后，我特别害怕你们就这么躲开所有人，一起跑到山里变成妖魔从我眼前消失。那件事不是你们的错，如果是我，可能反抗得更激烈。我还不想看到你消失。我只想，我……圭，别丢下我一个人，我受不了，我真的……”  
再也控制不住，祐太郎像久别重逢的知己一样捉住圭司，从正面把人牢牢按进怀里。熟悉的体温令圭司逐渐放松下来，他嗅着祐太郎颈间淡淡的香皂味，也终于抬高双臂用力回抱日思夜想的恋人。  
“先和你说好，你要付出的代价是剩余寿命的一半。以后没有危及性命的意外的话，我们会死在同一天。如果你觉得这代价太大，放弃也可以。”  
“我不会放弃的。你应该……没多少时间了吧？”  
“……”  
“舞姐，我还能分给圭多久？”  
“三十八年。”  
“三十八年？”祐太郎不可置信地瞪大眼，“我本来能活到一百多岁的吗？”  
“没错。在山上第一次见你的时候我就看过了。”  
“……老实说，我还真不想活这么久。”  
“考虑好了吗？考虑好的话就按我说的做。你们要背靠背坐着，然后——”  
“你等等，”祐太郎放开圭司打了个暂停的手势，“圭的问题姑且算是解决了，你怎么办？”  
“我吗？”舞张开阔嘴露出獠牙，“不知道。我现在只想抓住机会让圭司活下去。本来也没想到今天你会一个人过来。”  
“……我有个想法，”祐太郎玩味地抠了抠下巴，“不过得等几天。现在，请重新开始吧。”

 

驶下高架桥，再徒步穿过一条街，抬头便是新港那栋租金高到令人咋舌的塔状摩天楼。在交叉点跟盛夏高峰期人群一起耐着性子乏味地等着红灯，祐太郎从裤兜摸出手机，给摩天楼里早已结束冗长授课的圭司拨去电话。  
“……喂喂，圭？我已经到了。现在路有点堵，在你那待一会儿再回马车道行吗？”  
答复是一声简单的“嗯”。听见那边似乎还传来一串不满的低吼，祐太郎不敢再拖，信号灯刚变绿就拎着单肩包一路狂奔到直行电梯处。  
面积二十坪的“坂上陶艺教室”在大楼七层。尽管已经搬来横滨一年零五个月，祐太郎还是无法理解圭司为何将授课班开设在这种地段——倾其所有的结果是一批批阔太学员和浅尝辄止的富家千金，出于真心热爱陶艺才追随坂上老师的至今不到两位数。  
“也许在封闭环境里待太久了吧……”  
小声咕哝着推开隔断门，圭司似乎刚一盏盏关完工作台上方的射灯，此时正转动轮椅停到房间东南角最适合眺望夜景的玻璃墙。想就势来个温和的惊吓，祐太郎蹑手蹑脚一步步靠近沐浴在落地灯橙黄光线中的局促背影。  
“猜猜回来的是谁？”  
“……多啦A梦？”  
“脸没那么大。”  
“夏洛克·福尔摩斯？”  
“那种高效率的侦探……做不到。”  
手被轻柔地拂开。祐太郎俯身对上圭司流转的眼波。八天未见，这人发梢好像长了一些，面色红润中透着光泽，看来的却像电话里说的那样有按时吃饭休息。  
“厨子，我的肉呢，你想饿死我吗？”  
两排尖牙扎得他小腿有点疼。连道三声抱歉，祐太郎掏出包里解冻过的生肉，揭开塑封盒盖蹲着推到坂上舞面前。多饿了两个小时的红狐狸马上大口撕起牛肉，无暇呵斥后背祐太郎又把她当宠物抚摸的手。  
“在志摩多耽误了三天是怎么回事？”圭司问。  
“委托人父亲的妻子有点难办，非要提供亲子鉴定报告的医疗机构出示合法证明才承认遗产分成。岐阜、志摩来来回跑了三趟，好在委托人的姐姐找着门道解决了。哦，”祐太郎又从包里掏出个礼品袋，“这就是木村警部特地让加奈小姐赶制的东西，说是‘彩头’。”  
圭司拆开包装，里面是一枚宠物专用的真皮项圈，原本是名牌的位置换成了一块绿松石打磨成的正五芒星。摸摸挂坠光滑的边角，圭司低头问进食快结束的舞：“你觉得这个怎么样？”  
“嘛，木村姐妹送的东西没法挑剔，”舞仰头咽下最后一块碎肉，“反正又是什么防止本体脱落的东西……为了大家的安全，我再不情愿也得戴上，总比被你那些学员往脖子上系乱七八糟的装饰品强多了。”  
“不过加奈小姐还是建议我，每半年带你去她父亲那里看看情况。相性不合的话再考虑换别的动物。”  
“狗、猫、兔子、猴子、鹦鹉……还能有什么，老鼠？我敢说种类还没我之前在山里迷迷糊糊附身过的动物多。况且现在这只狐狸，被我用过的话以后也只能当宠物了，怎么想都有点不好。让匠人违背自己的信条这事还是别做太多，至少我对现状很满意。”  
“我也很满意，”祐太郎说着抓上舞蓬松的尾巴，“晚上跑外勤的时候还多了个帮手。”  
“你玩够了没，”舞抽回尾巴抖了两抖，“小把戏使太多会被调查对象起诉的，侦探大人。我可不想和圭司以后只能在探视的时候隔着玻璃见你。”  
“好，好，”祐太郎举手投降，“请问还有什么吩咐吗，坂上舞大明神？”  
“你给我弄点民事纠纷的案例过来，以后有用。还有，”红狐狸抬头气鼓鼓地瞪向默默看戏的圭司，“以后祐太郎外出的时候把我留在马车道，我不想再给你的陶艺教室当吉祥物！”

-END-


	2. Procedure 1

两人衣衫不整地在榻榻米上缠作一团。昨天刚熨过的条纹衬衫皱巴巴地和皮带一起被丢到窗户下面，几步之内还有方才历经死结到贝口的浴衣腰封。等祐太郎混乱的大脑渐渐恢复运转，圭司那条有知觉的裸腿正顶得他胯间难受。他从圭司泛红的耳根抬起头，伸手抚过对方下腹，握住那和自己一样正涨得难受的东西，于是那条裸腿使劲蹭了他一下。  
“哇……真过分。”  
祐太郎说着俯身欺上其实刚离开没多久的嘴巴，婴儿一般吮吸圭司温热湿滑的舌头。十指在他后背顺着尾椎来回滑动，他自觉招架不住，便坏心眼儿地掐住对方的软肋。呜咽从圭司鼻息间漏出来，祐太郎忍不住笑了。  
“你还好吗？”  
“你说呢？”  
四目相对，祐太郎恋恋不舍地又衔着圭司的唇亲了一会儿，问：“要继续吗？你要在上面吗？”  
“你觉得我的腿还允许我在上面吗？”  
“努力一下还是可以的吧？”  
“别为难我了，”圭司抬手揉了揉祐太郎乱糟糟的头发，“你不是一直想这么做吗？”  
颔首以表赞许，祐太郎开始努力翻找圭司尘封的柜子。就算有些莽撞也管不了这么多了。他回想调任之前各项指标无异常的体检报告，盘算着两人该怎么把可能造成的伤害降低到最轻。  
“放轻松。你以前被做过吗？”  
“大学的时候有过几次。这十年来差不多禁欲了。”  
一根，两根，三根。指肚隔着润湿的薄膜轻柔地扩张肠壁，祐太郎动作很小心，可久违的异物感还是让圭司难以忍受。  
“疼吗？”  
“还、还行。啊！那里……”  
“这里？”  
“……嗯。”  
祐太郎持续按压刚找到的这块腺体，看绯色一点点从圭司眼眶蔓延到鼻尖，看对方喉结和着呜咽的节奏滚动起伏。他空闲的手抓来圭司立得直挺的分身上下摆弄，圭司半阖着眼堵住嘴不让羞耻的声音漏出来。  
“圭，这样舒服吗？”  
泛着水光的眼睛望向他，圭司以微小的幅度点了点头。祐太郎倾身去吻爱人红透的脸。  
“我要进去了。”  
抽出手指，祐太郎用自己膨胀的性器紧紧填满空隙，扶稳圭司的腰不断深入加速。  
“啊——啊，啊……不，不要……”  
配合爱人言行不一的肢体动作，祐太郎展开双臂和圭司十指相扣。  
“圭，圭，看着我，看着我。”  
哭喊高潮的圭司根本无法集中精神看向他。果然还是太莽撞了。蹭掉那些被自己猛烈撞击逼出来的涕泪和口水，祐太郎将鼻子深深埋进爱人发间贪婪地嗅着。


	3. Procedure 2

祐太郎说着又在圭司嘴唇落下一吻。周四早饭过后的间隙，两人依偎着挪到浴室享受片刻水乳交融的愉悦。接近两个月的相互探索使他们都更了解了自己和对方的身体，比如祐太郎就知道圭司习惯用下巴抵在他肩头喘息，快高潮时顺着腰线刺激皮肤对方会发出非常悦耳的叫喊，持续揉捏胸肌的同时最好配上一个绵长的法式热吻等等。  
中途匆匆改成干湿分离的盥洗室封闭尽管略差，却也是两人在木津吕完全私密的唯一空间。推上浴室洗澡漏风的塑胶折叠门，祐太郎抱起圭司放到辅助椅上和他隔着衣服磨蹭下身。  
“上周坐快艇出门，你好像不太开心。”  
“花瓶没按期交货，你说呢？”  
“我该怎么补偿你，坂上老师？”  
圭司舌头钻进祐太郎口腔和他的纠缠，酥酥麻麻滑过上颚，祐太郎扯松和服绑带，露出圭司那条羸弱的左腿。  
“下次不会妨碍你工作了。圭，年末我们去北海道吧。”  
“我想先去冲绳。”  
“那我们就去冲绳。”  
右臂托起圭司左膝将其举高，祐太郎熟练地完成安全准备挤进爱人柔软的密穴。圭司眯着眼捏住他胳膊低低呜咽了几声，再把下巴搁到他肩膀轻吮他的耳廓。  
“轻点，我最近用轮椅比拐杖多了。”  
“以后还会更多的。”  
全身一兴奋到充血就口是心非的圭司今次也没例外，上肢明明锁着卖力晃动的祐太郎不愿松手，口中却用比平时高八度的声音断断续续吐出拒绝的言辞。这有些羞耻的性癖意外地很讨祐太郎欢心。  
“啊、圭，你别绞我这么紧，我快不行了……我、啊啊！”  
分身抽搐了几下从圭司体内脱落，祐太郎喘着粗气一脸抱歉地看向还未纾解的伴侣。  
“……圭。”  
“我这边还没完……”  
“我、我用手帮你。”  
不去管地上没来及扎口的乳胶套，祐太郎指肚按住圭司渗出前液的尖端仔细揉搓。  
“啊、你……啊！”  
“不能让别人看到你这样子，圭。我会嫉妒。”  
“怎么可能。啊、啊——”


	4. Procedure 3

捕捉到彼此眼中融化漫延的情绪，两人将脑袋贴到一起小心又黏腻地厮磨。鼻尖轻撞，祐太郎额头抵着圭司眉心，温热的气息拂上皮肤，扇动的睫毛蹭得他们都有些痒。他错开一点位置去找圭司那半张的唇，圭司抬脸迎接住他探来的呼吸。  
开始只是蜻蜓点水般的吸吮，之后不知道是谁先撬开牙关，泛滥的欲望便一发不可收拾。好像明天再也不能触及彼此躁动鲜活的身躯，祐太郎反复噬咬圭司频频凑来的嘴，粗暴地用舌头捣过口腔又舔弄齿龈，圭司无处安放的手挤进祐太郎腰际，爬上温暖的脊背顺着精瘦的轮廓来回摩挲。直到两人都难以呼吸，祐太郎唇舌才顺着圭司喉结滑进和服松散的前襟，在乳头和胸肌留下一排牙印，最后凑近三两下扯开的长着下摆，含住圭司内衣里半支起的性器。  
“别，那里还没洗……”  
每每舌尖舐过沟壑，眼前的身体就是一阵颤栗。深入吞吐数十次，贴着圭司大腿的小臂感到熟悉的抽搐，他掐着股沟的双手便插进爱人内裤薄薄的缝隙，抓住臀肉左右揉捏，同时绷紧舌头尽可能地将膨胀的性器送往咽喉。听见圭司撕扯自己线衫高潮时不加掩饰的哭喊，祐太郎满足地吞下所有精液。  
“……别以为这就完了。”  
他咬了两口脸边圭司有知觉的一侧腿，起身用胳膊穿过腋窝把人拖至拐角，抓住那粗细不一的双腿压到墙上。找了个稳固的姿势，祐太郎摸索着扩张开柔软的肉穴，没让对方等太久就直接推进自己硬邦邦的勃起。  
“啊、啊，祐太郎！”  
“你终于肯在这时候叫我的名字了，圭。”  
稍稍往敏感的地方一顶，圭司就耐不住地开始颤抖呻吟。抬高两人交合的半身，祐太郎故意拉住圭司准备扶墙的双手，逼迫对方只能用肩和背卡在夹角，被重力和加快的戳刺双重折磨到脸耳充血、神志恍惚。  
祐太郎腾出一只手使劲套弄圭司不断漏出体液的性器。不想就这么在半敞的房间里尖声乱叫，圭司捺住失控的冲动放下自尊求饶。  
“祐太郎，快停下……求你……”  
“说爱我就放你下来。”暂停动作，祐太郎凑近圭司湿漉漉的眼睛呢喃，“你还没亲口对我说过爱我。”  
“……爱你。”  
“声音大一点。”  
“我爱你。”  
“答应我，一直和我在一起，不分开。”  
“好。我们……不分开。”  
得到自己想要的回答，祐太郎张开怀抱拥紧圭司。褪去彼此所有冗余衣物，两人一同翻滚着跌进隔间内温暖的空气。


End file.
